Rookie Blue: End of an Era
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Based on the summary given for season 7 in 2016. What happened to our favourites from 15 after the season finale? Read and review please. NOW COMPLETE... Watch this space for a new story...
1. Chapter 1

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 1

 _AN: Hey guys; I just wanted to give you something for being amazing and staying with me for this long, I hope you like this. This is based off the summary of season 7 we were given in 2016. RBforever x_

Sam and I have been married for six months and it has been incredible; Marlo left town with Mia and we recently found out that she wasn't Sam's child. It was a shock considering that I delivered her and Sam helped look after her. We got a few new rookies and well Gail, Chloe and I were appointed T.O's and it has been great so far. Gail was appointed Officer Nadia Davidson and I was appointed Officer Hannah Jones.

During the Rookie's first week we had been told to take them out to familiarise them with the city and of course being a police officer. We had been out for a while when Officer Jones and I were radioed to help Gail and Officer Davidson; there had been a problem, I looked at Hannah and told her to stay behind me at all times no matter what happened.

When we got there we seen Gail kneeling beside Davidson; she had been shot at twice and of course it had missed her vest and hit her in the leg and one of the bullets was lodged in her neck, just like what had happened to Chloe a few years ago. It didn't look good; I looked at Jones and asked her to get the first aid kit from the back of the squad. I couldn't believe this, they had only been here for a week and now one of them has been injured. The paramedics had been called and they were on the way.

When they arrived Gail informed them about what had happened; they placed Davidson in the ambulance and rushed to hospital Gail followed in the squad and Jones and I stayed to secure the scene, I told Gail to keep me posted. I hope she is ok, Davidson was a good addition to 15; she had made a good first impression on Gail and me. Jones and I secured the scene and waited Chloe and her rookie to arrive.

What had started out as a routine day has now turned into the worst day for these rookies; I mean Gail, Dov, Chris, Traci and I had our fair share of bad days but nothing like this, yeah we had been shot at and it wasn't easy but we had never been seriously injured like Davidson had been. Gail rang me and informed me that Davidson was in surgery but it didn't look good. I called Oliver and explained the situation he told me to come back to the station with Jones and get Chloe and her rookie back to the station too.

It looks like we have a potential cop killer on our hands. God this is just like Kevin Ford all over again; I mean yeah sure that was all down to Marlo hunting him like a wild animal and then he retaliated by kidnapping Oliver and Shooting Chloe and Sam but now we have an injured Rookie who was out on the streets minding their own business and doing their job.

We made a start on the paper work and then Gail came into the station and went to Oliver's office; they were in there for a while when Oliver came out and told us that Officer Davidson had died in surgery and we had to get that son of a bitch who killed her. I looked at Hannah who looked devastated; she ran to the locker room in tears. They had been close in the academy and now Nadia wouldn't be here to progress in her career as a cop; she was an excellent rookie and it is horrible that she won't be able to be cut loose and become a good cop.


	2. Chapter 2

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 2

I went after Hannah and I found her in the locker room, I looked at her and sat down beside her "Hannah, I am so sorry for your loss; I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but you'll be ok, I promise. I am going to tell you something, a few years ago Staff Sergeant Shaw, Detective Swarek and Detective Nash lost someone they cared about and it hurt them; at the time Detective Swarek and Staff Sergeant Shaw were officers just like us and they shut everyone out including me…"

She looked at me "What happened?" I continued "Detective Barber was stabbed and he died at the scene, I was partnered with Detective Swarek; we were dating at the time, anyway when he died I was shut out and I tried to help and anyway what I am trying to say is that we are all here for you no matter what". She looked at me and smiled "Thank you Officer McNally" I smiled and hugged her. I knew that she would be fine. I thought back to that day once I left the locker room and went to find Sam. He was in his office with Dov; it was still strange that Dov was now a detective.

I walked in and Sam looked at me "How's your rookie holding up?" I shook my head "She'll be ok, I told her about Jerry I hope that's ok" he smiled "You and that lions heart of yours Andy, always helping people and making sure that they are ok" I smiled at him and hugged him "Oliver told us that we could go home so I am going to get changed and then we can go; only if you are done for the day, I don't mind helping you with any paper work you need done".

Sam finished up and met me outside the locker room and we headed home. Sam and I hadn't talked about having kids since we found out that Mia wasn't his. It doesn't feel right at the moment. I mean I would love to have kids with him but I don't want to pressure him into anything; we always wanted to give Mia a little brother or sister. But when we found out that she wasn't Sam's daughter everything changed. Sam was devastated, he didn't talk to me for a couple of days; I knew he was hurt as he raised Mia thinking he was her father, and I also knew he hated that it nearly ruined our relationship when we found out that he was going to be a father and that I wasn't going to be the woman to make him a father.

When we got home he turned to me and took a deep breath "I think we should have a baby, I know it's too soon after finding out that I wasn't Mia's father but I know that I want to have a baby with you" I smiled thinking back to the speech he gave when he thought I was leaving to go undercover for five months. I looked at him "I want to have a baby with you; you know I want nothing more than to have your baby Sam, but are you sure?" he looked at me and smiled "McNally I have never been more sure of anything than I am about this" I smiled "Ok let's have a baby".

He smiled and picked me up and spun me around; I laughed and told him to put me down, I haven't seen Sam as carefree as he is right now. He hasn't smiled since that night; I missed seeing that amazing panties soaking smile of his in a while and it was great to see. He put me down and took me into a breath taking kiss that stopped my heart for a few seconds. We made our way into the bedroom and went for a few rounds. I looked up and smiled "Holy Moly" we both laughed, Sam looked at me "Holy Moly indeed; that was probably the best it's ever been with us wasn't it?" I smiled and nodded in agreement "It was incredible; I should agree to have your babies more often if that's what it provokes" he looked at me and grinned and rolled me over so that I was underneath him and we went for another round. It was a great way to end the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 3

It has been a week since Officer Davidson was killed and we are nowhere near close to catching her killer. Sam was called in to oversee the op to take down the killer; we have been talking a lot more about having kids, I took a pregnancy test this morning as I hadn't been feeling like myself lately; we waited for five minutes and then we checked the test. I held my breath waiting to see the result. Sam checked it for me and he looked at me I could tell it wasn't good. The test was negative. I could tell that Sam was slightly disappointed; I was too.

Everything has been fine at work apart from the death of one of our rookies; it shook the division as this isn't the first time a rookie from 15 has been killed. After the funeral it was back to business; we got back on the streets to try and find the person responsible for killing Officer Davidson. Hannah hasn't talked to anyone since the funeral; she has said a few words here and there but she hasn't been to the penny in a while and whenever someone mentions going out she freezes up and lies about having to do paperwork.

I am worried that she is shutting people out. I was going to ask Sam or Traci to talk to her; I know she is my rookie and that I should talk to her but I feel like it would be better coming from them. Gail was appointed a new rookie; originally Chris was going to be his T.O. but he left 15 after Jarvis told him that he was leaving to live with his girlfriend. Chris is living with Jamie in a cabin outside the city we all miss him. Dov hasn't been the same since Chris left; Chloe has been keeping him busy with plans of moving in together in a new place.

I forgot to mention that Oliver is now single; after Sam and I got married Oliver discovered that Celery was cheating on him with a friend of hers. He is much happier now; he has been getting to see his girls more often, Zoe decided to give him more time with the girls now that 'the crazy girlfriend' was out of the picture. We had been put on patrols of the neighbourhood where Davidson was injured; we had been told that the killer could come back at some point. Oliver decided that we bring someone in to help find whoever killed Officer Davidson, I just hoped that wasn't Luke or Jo; the last thing anyone of us needed was either one of them coming back. It's Oliver's decision to bring in whoever he wants but I just hope that I don't have to face them.

We had been out on the streets for a few hours when we got a call; it was a domestic, I looked at Hannah and she looked scared, we responded and I told her that everything would be fine, I told her a couple of stories from my days as a rookie. It made her smile "Thank you Officer McNally" I smiled "You're welcome Hannah, these things are routine; we all get scared especially after witnessing something as awful as what happened to Nadia". We got to the house and got out; I knocked on the door and announced that it was the police, the shouting stopped for a minute and then a gun went off, I looked through the window and the wife was on the ground bleeding out.

I called for backup; Gail and her new rookie showed up, I explained the situation. We entered the house and found the husband standing over his wife. I managed to disarm him and Gail cuffed him; Gail and her rookie escorted him out of the house and Hannah and I tended to the wife. Her wound wasn't serious but we called EMS; once they arrived they assessed her and took her to the hospital, we followed in the squad. I looked at Hannah and she seemed to be out of it. I reached over and placed my hand on her arm and she looked at me, she was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 4

We made our way down the street behind the ambulance; I kept looking at Hannah from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was holding together; it hasn't been that long since she was in a similar position, I just wish she didn't have to deal with something like this again so soon after losing her best friend. We got to the hospital and waited for them to unload the wife and take her into the hospital. We stayed in the car and I took a deep breath.

I looked at Hannah "You ok?" she looked at me "Would you believe me if I said I was?" I shook my head; Hannah reminded me of myself when I was a rookie, I mean the number of times I was shocked by a call or by something that happened during the aftermath of a call and of course the number of times I would say that I was fine I mean it as crazy. I looked at her and smiled softly "Hannah, when I was a rookie I was shocked by so many things that when we would deal with a call like the one we had this morning, Detective Swarek always told me that I would be fine and I was eventually, and you will be too".

She smiled at me "Thank you, you are an awesome T.O." I smiled recalling the time Sam and I had a similar conversation "If I'm awesome, that makes you awesome" she looked at me "Thanks, although I don't feel awesome" I looked at her "You will soon don't worry; it's all part of the job" we got out of the car and made our way into the hospital; it was the same hospital where they took Sam and Chloe when they had been shot. I called Oliver and told him that we would stay and take the wife's statement once she was out of surgery. He asked how my rookie was doing "She's ok for now, she was a bit shaken when we got here but she is fine now, I kept her distracted with stories about my rookie days".

Oliver laughed "Did you tell her the story about the burnt out laundry place and how you went in and it took a couple of us to hold Sam back from going in after you" I laughed remembering having to keep his wife calm "No I told her about my first day" I could hear laughter coming from his office. I heard Sam ask if I was ok, I smiled when I heard Oliver relay what I told him. I ended the phone call and sat down beside Hannah. I suggested that we should get some coffee as we will be here for a while. We made our way to the cafeteria and got coffee; Hannah asked me to tell her another story, I could tell she was still feeling a bit shaken.

I smiled and told her about the undercover op I took part in a couple of years ago; she looked at me "What was it like?" I looked at her "It was a six month op; Detective Swarek and I had been broken up for six weeks and then I held a bomb and he told me that he loved me and he wanted to get back together, but by this point I wasn't willing to take him back as he had broken my heart… anyway I took the op and it was fine; I was scared at times I was with another officer and we had been sussed out well I had been sussed out and he was told to put a gun to my head and kill me. Instead he pretended to knock me out and then we escaped and I phoned Detective Swarek and he came and got us. It was the scariest thing I have ever had happen to me".

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open in shock "Did you and Detective Swarek get back together after you came back?" I shook my head and explained what had happened, she looked at me "I heard about Officer Cruz and how she hunted Ford down" I smiled softly "Hopefully nothing like that will happen to you" we finished our coffee and left and waited for news on our domestic victim. I looked at Hannah "You're going to be fine, you're a great rookie and you'll be an even greater cop. She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 5

I reassured Hannah that this was routine and that as a rookie you experience things that you never thought you would, she smiled and thanked me; I explained that she didn't need to thank me; she is a great rookie, better than Duncan anyway. I mean he was a handful and he never took anything seriously and he nearly got me fired. He has changed now that he has been cut loose and he is riding alone most of the time but he was partnered with Chloe for a while.

We had been at the hospital for a few hours when the surgeon came out; I knew by the look on his face that the wife didn't make it. I looked at Hannah who went as white as a sheet; I really hoped this wouldn't have happened again. In the space of a week she has lost her best friend and now she has experienced what it is like to lose a person who we were supposed to save. I just hope that she is ok; I mean it is normal to feel how she must be feeling. I know I did when I was a rookie; it's never easy. We made our way out of the hospital and back to the station.

I told Hannah that she could do paperwork and then she could head home; she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I've seen that look before; the look of being helpless and lost and of course unsure of the next move. We did the paperwork and Hannah left; I placed my hand on her arm "It's going to be ok Hannah, have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled at me "Good night Officer McNally; I'll see you tomorrow". I watched as she left; I then headed to the file room to file the paperwork we completed, we would be charging the husband in the morning, I left the file room and made my way to the locker room and got changed.

I met Sam in his office; he had been busy with the op to bring down Officer Davidson's killer; he has missed being in the middle of an op like this, he hasn't had as many chances to execute an op like this since bringing down Jamie Brennan. Even though that didn't end well but that was all down to Boyd. Sam was sitting at his desk going through some paperwork; I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at me, he smiled "How was your day?" I looked at him and sighed "We got a call to a domestic this morning, Hannah froze up in fear and then the victim was taken to the hospital and died during surgery".

Sam looked at me "Is your rookie ok?" I shook my head "That's the second time she has had to deal with death, it's not fair; I mean she hasn't been here that long and she has already dealt with death twice I just wish it wasn't so hard on her" he looked at me and smiled "She'll be ok Andy; not right now of course but she will be" I nodded in agreement. Sam finished his paperwork and we headed to the penny; we haven't been there in a while. We got the penny and I noticed that Hannah was sitting with a couple of the other rookies. I was glad to see that she was there.

She hasn't been here in a while; we made our way to the bar and sat down, I looked at Sam "How was your day?" he looked at me "It was ok, we are still sorting out a few details for the op; I really wanna catch this guy, I mean he killed one of our own and that is not ok" I nodded understanding where he was coming from I mean it's not easy losing a colleague we all know that.

We had a few drinks and headed home. We had an early night as we both had to be in early tomorrow. Tomorrow would be different. I just know that it will be; I just hope Hannah is ok, I will talk to her tomorrow before parade.


	6. Chapter 6

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 6

The next day I found Hannah in the locker room; she seemed to be staring at Nadia's locker. I made my way to her and placed my hand on her shoulder; she jumped and turned around, she looked at me "Sorry Officer McNally, I'll get changed now" I looked at her and smiled softly "You're ok Hannah, you have plenty of time before parade; I was wondering how you were doing today. You know after yesterday". I thought it would be better if we talked in the privacy of the locker room as I am sure that Hannah would have preferred that. I see myself in Hannah at times; she is a great rookie but I can tell she probably hasn't had the easiest of times in life.

She looked at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes "I'm ok, well this morning I wasn't ok I felt sick and so I debated coming in today. I then thought it wouldn't look good if I didn't show up" I smiled and reassured her that it was normal "Hannah, when I was a rookie there were days when I didn't want to come in either; it's completely normal". She looked at me "How'd you get over it?" I looked at her trying to figure out what to say "You never really get over it; it stays with you, but talking helps. You can talk to me if you ever feel down or if you want to ask me anything I will help you".

She looked at me "Thank you, I will keep that in mind" I smiled at her "You're welcome, I meant what I said you can come to me if you need anything" we got changed for parade and left the locker room; I looked at Hannah and she walked up to sit with the other rookies. I smiled I am glad that they all have each other; you need your friends around you, it helps to have someone there if you need them. I mean there were times where Traci, Gail, Dov, Chris and I needed someone and we all helped each other, I noticed that Sam was standing at the front of the room with Oliver.

They must have some news about Officer Davidson's killer, I hope they have found a suspect; we need to bring closure to Nadia's family. Sam looked frustrated; it is never good when he is frustrated, I wonder if things are becoming too stressful for him, I wonder if Oliver will let me lend a hand just to take some of the stress away? I'll ask after parade; there is no harm in trying to help. Oliver started parade and he explained that a witness had come forward about Officer Davidson's murder, a neighbour claimed to know the killer, so we had to go out and find them. I looked at Hannah and smiled reassuringly; I just hope we can talk to the neighbour and get more information about the killer. Hannah looked at me and smiled but again it didn't reach her eyes.

I could tell she was holding back; which is understandable, I've seen that look before and it's never good. I feel so sorry for Hannah and the other rookies; they lost a friend and the division lost an Officer. Parade was dismissed and I made my way up to talk to Oliver; he looked at me "What's up Andy?" I smiled "I was wondering if I could help Sam with this case?" he looked at me "I'll see what I can do Andy" I smiled knowing that it probably won't happen but Oliver said he will see if he can get me into help with the op.

I made my way out and sat a desk; I had been placed on desk duty with Hannah; Oliver explained that my rookie needs a break from the streets for a while. I agreed things haven't been too easy for her and she does need to spend a bit of time off the streets. I don't mind being on desk duty as I am used to it, but Hannah might not like it which is normal because as a rookie you want to be out on the streets and not sitting at a desk. We spent the morning answering phones and filling in reports. I looked at Hannah; she seemed to like being on desk duty, she seemed to be more relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 7

 _AN: I am so glad that you all like this story; reviews make me happy, they inspire me to be a better writer and to do my best to bring season 7 to life. There is a surprise return of a character in this chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you again for the continued support. RBforever x_

I looked at Hannah, who seemed to be in her element at a desk. She looked more at home behind the desk which I can understand after what she has been through. We had taken a couple of breaks and chatted about things that had been bothering her, I reassured her that every rookie feels the same way once and a while. It's all part of being a rookie; you learn from what you have seen.

We had been sitting at our desks for a couple of hours when Oliver came over, he looked at me "Sorry Andy, I couldn't get you onto the op; apparently they are bringing someone in this afternoon" I looked at him "Thanks Oliver, I wonder who they are bringing in?" he shrugged his shoulders "Beats me, they didn't give much away apart from that they would be an asset to the op" I smiled and thanked him again for trying his best. He made his way back to his office. I wonder who they are bringing in to help with the op. No one has heard from Nick since he left to be with Juliette over 6 months ago. The last we heard he was deep undercover; I just hope he is safe wherever he is.

We had been sitting answering phones all afternoon; I made my way into the break room and I spotted someone standing at the coffee machine. I didn't recognise them. I made my way over and I cleared my throat making myself known to the person. They turned around; it was Nick. I couldn't believe it, he was who they brought in; he looks different, he has lost weight and his hair is slightly longer than it was. He looks like hell. I looked at him "Nick?" he looked at me "Hey Andy, how have you been?" I looked at him "How? When did you get back?" he looked and me and laughed at my confusion.

"I've been back for a few days, I heard about the rookie that died and I thought it was time to come back. I was promoted to detective after the undercover op" I looked at him "I can't believe this, you're back, I glad you decided to come back". We made our way back out of the break room and into the barn; I noticed that everyone was standing looking at Nick. Gail, Dov and Traci were standing looking at him in total shock. Which was understandable, we hadn't heard from him in a while and now here he was to help with the op.

He made his way to Oliver's office; Sam came out of the detective's office and looked though Oliver's window and then turned to look at me, he looked confused. I wonder if he was informed that Nick was being sent to help with the op? I mean they would have had to have told him that they were sending someone. I just hope that it all goes ok I mean I know Sam is still unsure about Nick after we had dated briefly, while Sam was dating Marlo. That was all in the past and I know that they respect each other after all Nick did shoot and kill ford after he had shot Sam. I also know that Sam is probably relieved that they didn't send Luke.

He made his way into Oliver's office and was briefed about Nick being involved in the op; I could see the stress leaving Sam's face, I think he was glad to have the help. I also know that Nick will be a good asset to the op as well as he might be able to bring an advantage of being in the army to the op too. Everything will be ok. We are all really happy that Nick is back. He was missed by the division; we have to celebrate at the penny tonight to welcome him home.


	8. Chapter 8

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 8

Once Nick had been welcomed back; he got to work immediately and he seemed to be happy to be back; he seemed slightly off but I guess that was to do with the urgency of his placement on the op. I don't think he thought he would be back here especially after going after Juliette the way he did. He will be a great asset to the op; Sam needs someone to help him, even though he wouldn't admit that himself, he does need the help.

The rest of our shift went smoothly; Nick seemed to be in his element, I could see that Sam appreciated the help. We had decided that we would throw a small party to celebrate Nick's return, who knows he might even tell us what happened while he was undercover; well he won't tell us everything just the things that he can. I hope that Juliette is ok with him coming home as they had become quite close while she was here. I turned to look at Hannah; she looked confused as to how I knew Nick. I looked at her "Detective Collins was the officer I went undercover with a couple of years ago, we also dated briefly and then he met Juliette Ward. She had been sent in from IA to investigate the bombing that took place here".

She looked at me "So has he been undercover this whole time?" I nodded "Yeah, he was supposed to be Officer Davidson's T.O. but since he went undercover Officer Peck was given Nadia" she nodded understanding "Everyone at the academy heard about the bombing incident and that it took a while to figure out who caused it" I smiled softly "Yeah Officer Peck's brother was responsible for that; and unfortunately for him I was sent in to retrieve the hard drives he was assigned to blow up he didn't intend on hurting anyone" she grimaced "I'm sure he regretted that after it happened" I nodded "Yeah, he did but I think he hadn't realised until it was too late and of course Detective Swarek wasn't too happy either".

She smiled "You and Detective Swarek seem happy, I mean I have never seen a happier couple; I'm sure it took a lot of time to get to where you are now" I nodded "Yeah, we are happy; we didn't have the easiest start as a couple, Sam is a very private person and well we both are but he is very private I didn't even know about his father until I had to practically force it out of him" I looked at Hannah, she giggled "What did you do?" I smiled and laughed as I told her "I told him I wasn't going in for another round of what happened to us before with not communicating with each other and then he gave me his father's prison file and then we met his father and talked to him and then we came back to the station and left together and went to my place and we got back together that night". Hannah looked at me "Can I ask you something?"

I smiled and nodded "Yeah sure you can" she looked at me "How did you overcome everything you have seen while being here at 15?" I looked at her "Honestly I don't know, but I talked to Detective Nash and Officer Peck and I talked to Detective Epstein too" she nodded "Thanks, I have been talking to the other rookies and I have been thinking of going to see a therapist you know to help me get over Nadia's death". I nodded "If you think it's the best option then I say go for it", she thanked me; I told her she could go and changed and head to the penny for Nick's welcome home party. She nodded and thanked me again. I am glad that she is going to talk to someone; we all have seen the department therapist at one time or another and it helps.

Now we have to go and set up for Nick's welcome home party. He deserves it after being undercover.


	9. Chapter 9

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 9

We made our way to the penny to set up everything as quickly as we could as Sam told me that they would be finishing up soon. I told him that there was no rush; Traci and Gail hung the banners and the rookies set up the drinks. Oliver set up the bar tabs to run through for a few hours. Sam text me, they had left the station. I smiled and told everyone to get into place; Gail, Traci and I stood beside the bar waiting, the rookies sat at their table. It looked like a pretty normal night; Angus asked us if we needed anything, I smiled "Yeah could you have Nick's beer sitting at his old spot" he nodded and placed it facing the door.

We decided to keep Nick in the dark about this party; I had let Sam and Dov know about it and to keep Nick away for a while until we had set everything up. Gail looked at me "This is some welcome home party McNally" Traci nodded in agreement "Well he has been away and he is now a detective so we need to celebrate, its tradition" they nodded agreeing with what I said. Everything seemed to be in order, the door opened; we all stood still as Nick made his way in, he noticed the banners and smiled "Andy was this your idea?" I nodded "Yeah we needed to welcome you home; you have been gone for ages" Sam smiled at me; I hugged Nick and made my way towards Sam.

I stood in front of Sam and smiled "So what do you think?" he smiled "I think it's great Andy, you throw a good welcome home party sweetheart" I grinned and leaned in to kiss him "Its tradition, when one of us returns we have a party" he smiled agreeing with my logic. Oliver bought the first round, we all cheered as Nick took a drink; we stayed for a few hours. We all told stories; Nick told us what happened on the op; it turns out it was similar to what happened to Sam except thankfully they didn't torture Nick, Juliette wasn't too happy that Nick put himself in that position and she ended things between them.

Sam and I looked at each other and I smiled softly at him, I whispered "I can understand why she ended it but I really thought she liked him, although I think I was wrong about that" he looked at me and whispered back "Yeah, she seemed to but I wonder if something else happened other than what he has told us?". We all had a great night, Sam and I headed home and I noticed that Sam looked a lot lighter than he had in a few days. We decided on having an early night; we haven't really been spending as much time together since Sam had been put on the op. We got to our place and sat on the couch. We thought that night of eating dinner in bed would be good so Sam ordered the pizza and I got the beer from the fridge. We waited for the pizza to arrive; the last time we did this was when Sam tried to get dinner reservations but he couldn't.

The last 6 months have been great. We are much happier and our honeymoon phase is stronger than ever; it is like Marlo never came back and nearly ruined our relationship. The pizza arrived and we plated the slices and grabbed the beer and headed to our room; I turned the T.V. on and flicked through the channels, I laughed as I found re-runs of C.S.I; Sam and I love this show, personally I had a bit of a crush on Warrick. Being cops we love anything to do with crime; well most of the time. Other times we prefer watching what Sam used to call 'chick flicks' or we would watch Fast and Furious. Anything to help us decompress after a gruelling shift. It was the best way to end the night. We had the next couple of days off, now that Nick was here he could overlook the op so Sam could have a couple of days off. We both need a few days to recollect our thoughts. Chloe would be taking Hannah for a couple of shifts just to give her a chance to get to know another T.O.


	10. Chapter 10

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 10

We woke up the next morning; even though we had today off we wanted to get up early, we had to go and do grocery shopping and I had to get my uniform dry cleaned. We had breakfast before we left the house; its better having a full stomach before you go grocery shopping, Sam realised that the hard way, and we left the house and headed out. Everything is a lot better now that some of the stress of the op has been taken off Sam, he seems to be a lot better too; he hadn't been the best of forms since the op started. I text Chloe this morning to check on my rookie; I knew Hannah would be fine with Chloe, but I just wanted to make sure that she was ok with being back on the streets.

We were in the truck heading to the dry cleaners; my uniform needed to be cleaned, so I dropped it off and made my way back to the truck. I looked at Sam and smiled "You ready to go?" he nodded and smiled. We made our way to the grocery store and we chatted about different things. We hadn't really discussed trying to get pregnant again after the negative test result; things have been slightly hectic at work the last couple of weeks. We haven't really had a chance to talk about anything. I checked my phone to see if Chloe had replied; she hadn't, they must be in parade or she hasn't heard her phone. Chloe and Dov have been doing great; Dov being a detective now has really helped their relationship, just like it helped Sam and me. My phone buzzed just as we pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

Chloe had text back _"Yeah, Hannah is doing great; we are currently patrolling the streets, I'll let you know how she gets on, C"_ I smiled knowing that everything would be just fine. I looked at Sam and smiled; we got out of the truck and headed into the store. Sam grabbed the cart and we made our way around the store, we chatted about work and Sam explained that he was happy to have Nick help him with the op. I looked at him "Are you sure, I know things aren't good with the two of you after what happened with Dakota and then everything that happened with the two of us" he smiled "Yeah, I mean he's a decent guy and he had your back for 6 months and he looked after you whenever I was being a jackass and moved on" I smiled "I'm glad you are getting on well; and yeah he did but it didn't stop me from thinking about you".

We grabbed a few items for dinner; Sam wanted to cook tonight, well I asked if he wanted to and he agreed as long as I helped, which I would happily do. We love cooking together, it gives us time to be together and just be us. Like I said before our honeymoon phase is stronger than ever; the two of us against the world, making the city safe and looking out for each other. We walked around the store for a while longer, picking up a few things along the way. Nothing beats spending time with the one you love even if it's at a grocery store. We paid for our stuff and headed back home; we had decided to have a day on the couch and relax, we both needed it. I am debating whether or not to bring up the topic of trying for a baby again, I mean the two of us want nothing more than to have a baby, but I am wondering if Sam would be up for it.

We got back to our place and let Boo out; Boo is an excellent dog, very protective. Boo came into our lives when things were a little bit strained; before Marlo finally admitted that Mia wasn't Sam's daughter, but he has been like our own child, although I could tell that Sam wanted to have a baby with me even when things didn't look to good with our relationship. We have moved past all of that now and we are stronger. Everything is just the way it should be.


	11. Chapter 11

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 11

It has been a week since Nick came back and a week since Sam and I decided to try again to have a baby. This morning I woke up feeling sick; I ran to the bathroom and I threw up, we had the morning off so I told Sam and he ran to the store to grab a test for me. I waited on the couch, I kept telling myself that it would probably be another false alarm and that I am not pregnant. Everything has been going great lately; Hannah has been doing better ever since she decided to see the department therapist. She seemed lighter after the first few sessions. I heard the front door open and Boo started to bark, I could hear Sam tell Boo to be quiet.

I laughed softly when Boo stopped barking; he listens to Sam, he listens to me too; but he always listens to Sam. He made his way to the couch; I looked at him, he smiled "You ready to do this?" I nodded and smiled "Yeah, let's find out if I am pregnant" we made our way to the bathroom; Sam sat on our bed, while I went into the bathroom to take the test. I did the test and left the bathroom; I sat down beside Sam and waited for the timer to go off. We waited for what seemed like forever, I looked at Sam who looked nervous; I don't blame him for feeling like that, I'm nervous too. The timer went off and Sam grabbed the test from the bathroom.

He looked at me and smiled "Just remember whatever this test says, I will always love you; no matter what" I looked at him and smiled "Yeah, I know I just want to give you the baby you have always wanted and the future you always wanted too" he looked at me and then he gave me the test. I couldn't look at it; I was too nervous. Sam sat down beside me again and took the test; he took a deep breath and looked at it. He looked at me and smiled "It's positive" I looked at him "Positive? You mean we're going to have a baby?" he nodded and picked me up and spun me around. We were having a baby; I can't believe it. I looked at the test and smiled. Once Sam had placed me back on the ground we kissed; the kiss was filled with passion and something else that we had never felt before.

I phoned the medical clinic to book an appointment to confirm the pregnancy; I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. I had a potential life growing inside of me and I couldn't have been happier if I tried. We decided to confirm if I was pregnant before we told everyone; I looked at Sam "Boy or Girl?" he looked at me "Boy" I smiled and nodded knowing why he wants a boy; I completely understood why he wanted a boy, Marlo ruined his experience of having a baby, and also his experience of having a girl. Secretly I want a boy too; I also want the baby to look like his father, but with my eyebrows of course. I laughed out loud thinking about the baby's features, Sam looked at me "What are you laughing about?" I looked at him "The baby is definitely going to have my eyebrows" he looked at me and laughed softly "So you don't want the baby to look like me; I'm hurt McNally" I looked at him "I do but do you really want to inflict those eyebrows on our child?".

He nodded in agreement "The baby better get your eyebrows, and those doe eyes of yours; you know your eyes where the first thing I noticed that day you kicked that door in" I shook my head "No you didn't; you were too busy trying to escape, how could you have noticed my eyes" he looked at me "You looked so terrified that I fitted the description that was given, I thought you were going to freak out" I laughed. We noticed the time and got ready for work. We made our way out of the house and to the station.

We got to the station and we made our way to the locker rooms; I spotted Hannah sitting in front of her locker and smiled "Hey Hannah, how are you today?" she looked at me "I'm good, thank you; how are you Officer McNally?" I smiled "I'm great thanks, I really appreciated the morning off; how did you like riding with Officer Price?" she nodded "It was different; she's a great Officer; she told me a few stories about her rookie days". I nodded and got changed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 12

I made my way out of the locker room and made my way to Oliver's office. On the way over here Sam and I decided to tell Oliver before confirming everything; it's for the best and this way we can figure out who Hannah will ride with while I am on maternity leave. I knocked on the door and Oliver told me to come in, I walked in and sat down. He looked at me "What's up McNally?" I looked at him and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" he looked at me "That's great, I'm really happy for you and Sam" I thanked him "I wanted to make a plan for my rookie before I go on maternity leave; and I didn't want to leave it at the last minute" he nodded understanding.

We sat in his office for a while discussing who would be best to take on Hannah; Oliver suggested Chloe or Gail. I nodded and agreed, he told me that he was going to let the rookies patrol with each other for a while without a T.O. which seemed to be a great idea, I asked if Hannah could be partnered with Chloe while I was on maternity leave as Hannah liked riding with her when I had those two days off. Oliver nodded "That's fine Andy, I assume you are going to confirm your pregnancy soon?" I nodded "Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow morning at 9am, so I am going to be a bit late; is it alright if Sam comes with me?"

Oliver nodded "Yeah, sure; the two of you can have the morning off if you want, Nick can hold down the op for a couple of hours and I will place Hannah on desk duty until you get back" I smiled "Thanks Oliver; speaking of desk duty, I was thinking when I reach 7 months I would like to be placed on desk duty until my due date" he nodded "That's fine, no problem; do you want someone to be with you on desk duty?" I shook my head "No, I'll be fine; my rookie should be out on the streets for as long as possible". He explained that Hannah was waiting for me at a desk.

I thanked Oliver again and made my way to the break room to get coffee for myself and one for Hannah; I grabbed a cup of decaf as I didn't want to take any risks of drinking regular coffee. I found Hannah sitting at a desk waiting for me; I smiled "You ready to go Hannah? I gave her the coffee I poured for her and we left the station. The rest of our shift went by quickly; I couldn't wait to get home and celebrate my pregnancy with the best husband in the world. I couldn't believe it, I was pregnant; Sam and I have wanted this for so long now, everything is perfect, I have the best job in the world, I am happy with the man that I love, and I am going to be a mom very soon.

We made our way back to the station and completed our paperwork; we finished the paperwork and left to get changed. I left the locker room and found Sam standing against the wall waiting for me; we made our way out of the station and to the truck. I told him "I told Oliver this morning and we have it all figured out for what is going to happen to Hannah once I go on maternity leave; he also gave us the morning off to go to the appointment and we agreed that I am going to go on desk duty once I hit the seven month mark". He looked at me "That's great sweetheart; I'm glad you got everything sorted with you plan for your rookie. So you got us both the morning off that's great, I can't wait to see our baby for the first time and I think going on desk duty when you are seven months pregnant is a great idea".

I smiled knowing that everything would be just fine; we got home and went straight to our room, we went for a couple of rounds. It felt different this time; Sam was being gentle and sweet, we didn't rush through any of it, we took our time. I could tell that he was happy; he never got to do any of this when he thought Mia was his, he only went to one scan and that's when it was revealed that he was going to have a daughter. He placed his hand on my stomach and kissed me softly; he is going to be the best dad to our little one. It's in his nature to be sweet, kind and caring and of course over protective; but I don't mind as he is my man and I love him for who he is.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Hey guys; sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, I am going on vacation for two weeks and will have no Wi-Fi access for the duration of my vacation, I will post again when I get back, thanks again RBforever x_


	14. Chapter 14

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 13

 _AN: Hey guys, I'm back from vacation. I had a great time apart from getting severely sunburned on the first day and having to avoid being in the sun for most of my vacation. I have really missed writing about these two and I have missed all of you as well; thank you to those who have reviewed my stories so far, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be inspired to write these chapters and stories, read and review please, I hope you enjoy reading these chapters; although I am not sure about them myself, thank you RBforever x…. disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue._

Hannah and I had finished our shift and we went and got changed. I smiled at her "Good night Hannah, I will see you tomorrow". She smiled at me and wished me a good night. I left the locker room and headed to the detective's office and waited for Sam to finish. Today was a good day everything seemed better. Sam and I are taking the day off tomorrow; I have a scan first thing, I cleared it with Oliver first thing this morning. At my last appointment the doctor was worried that I wasn't taking it easy and he thinks I should consider going on desk duty a lot sooner than I had planned.

I just hope that our little peanut is ok; I mean I have been eating properly and I have been working out a lot more than I usually do, but maybe I am not doing enough. I guess we will have to see tomorrow; I was sitting at Sam's desk when he came in, he seen me and smiled. He made his way over to where I was sitting. He sat on the edge of his desk, "How was your day?" I smiled "Yeah it was great, Hannah and I did a ton of paperwork" he laughed "You really love paperwork don't you?" I nodded and laughed "Yeah, it's great; I spoke with Oliver this morning, he gave us tomorrow off". Sam nodded "That's great, I think we might need a whole day off" I nodded. We left the station and headed to the penny.

We haven't spent much time at the penny in recent weeks; we have been too busy. With the op to take down Officer Davidson's killer still going on and with me keeping Hannah occupied and of course with the pregnancy, we haven't really had much time to be ourselves. These last few months have been hectic; there are days I wish we had normal jobs, I love being a cop; don't get me wrong, sometimes I just think what if? You know. We pulled into the penny parking lot; before we got out I looked at Sam, he looked at me "What's wrong?" I smiled "Nothing, I'm ok; I am just glad we get to spend some time together" he smiled "Me too, I feel like we haven't really seen each other these last few weeks, only when it has been work related".

I nodded in agreement. We got out of the truck and headed inside, we decided to find a table in the corner; opting out of sitting with our friends. I made my way to the table and sat down; I haven't been feeling too comfortable all day, one of the joys of being pregnant is not being able to sit down comfortably without having a back ache. Sam was standing at the bar, I noticed Oliver was standing beside him, he was probably asking why we had decided to sit alone tonight. I took my phone out and checked my messages, emails and played angry birds. I looked over at my usual table and noticed that Dov was on the phone; it was probably Chris. I was so lost in playing angry birds that I didn't notice that Sam had sat down with our drinks; he cleared his throat to get my attention.

I looked up and smiled "Sorry, I was playing angry birds" he smiled "That's ok, Oliver was asking why we had decided to sit alone tonight; I told him we wanted some couple time away from everything, he understood and told me to tell you that Hannah will be helping Dov tomorrow" I smiled "That's great, she will like working with Dov; she is a hard worker and she is so inquisitive too". Sam looked at me "Remind you of anyone?" I shook my head "No, who does she remind you of?" he looked at me and grinned "You, when you were a rookie all you did was ask questions and it is one of the more endearing qualities I love about you". I smiled and blushed "I thought I talked too much" we both laughed, Sam smiled "Yeah, but it is why I fell in love with you McNally".


	15. Chapter 15

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 14

The next morning we woke up and stayed in bed for a while; I had my scan in a couple of hours, we couldn't wait to see our baby again. Of course we wouldn't be able to find out if we were having a boy or a girl yet; but we were happy that everything seemed to be going well so far. We got out of bed and got ready. Sam made breakfast this morning and then we left our place and headed to the medical centre for the scan.

We got to the centre and walked in. we got into the elevator and made our way to the third floor; we got out and I walked over to the reception desk. I gave my name, the receptionist looked up and she looked at Sam "Hello again sir" Sam nodded at her. I then realised she must have been the receptionist the day Marlo came here to see the radiologist. She smiled at me, but I could see pity in her eyes; it was almost like she was judging Sam for being a father again. I smiled and made my way to the waiting area. Sam sat down beside me and didn't take his eyes off the receptionist who was busy helping someone else who had walked in after us. I could tell that Sam didn't seem too happy that she recognised him; it was almost like the guilt he once felt was resurfacing.

He looked at me "I'm sorry about that" I looked at him perplexed "What for? The receptionist? Sam its fine don't worry about it, it was a long time ago now" he smiled at me "Yeah I know and I am still sorry about all of that too; putting you through all of that with Marlo" I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. I looked at him "You didn't know she was lying at the time and you did what was right, you looked after Mia thinking she was yours".

He looked at me "How'd I get so lucky to have an amazing wife like you?" I giggled "I'm the lucky one pal" he looked at me "We're both lucky" I nodded in agreement. We had been sitting in the waiting area for about ten minutes when I was called to go in for my scan, I looked at Sam who smiled "You ready dad?" his smile got wider and his dimples popped out. We made our way to the room and I was told roll my shirt up and sit on the table. Sam helped me up onto the table, I giggled when he helped me with my shirt, I sat down on the table; but I wasn't ready for the freezing cold of the metal table, I took a deep breath when I sat down, Sam laughed at my reaction.

I playfully glared at him "You think this is funny?" he nodded; I could tell he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. He seemed more relaxed now than he did in the waiting area. We sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come in. Sam had sat down on the chair beside the table and he grabbed my hand "I love you McNally, and I love our little peanut too" I smiled "I love you too and I know peanut loves you as well" he kissed the back of my hand and kept it in his. The doctor walked in and smiled when he seen us "Mr and Mrs Swarek, how are we doing today?" I smiled "Great thanks" he smiled at Sam. He looked at me "Let's see how the baby is doing shall we?" Sam and I both nodded; anxious to see our baby again.

The doctor placed the cold jelly on my stomach and then he pressed the Doppler to my stomach; Sam and I looked at the screen and watched as our little peanut appeared on the screen. Sam squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He smiled at me, I smiled back. We then turned back around to look at our baby. The doctor informed me that everything was going great; baby Swarek was growing at the normal rate and they were perfectly healthy. I looked at Sam who seemed to be mesmerised by what he was seeing and then I remembered he didn't get to see any of the early scans at all with Mia. He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead. The doctor asked if we wanted copies of the scan; we asked for four copies, one for ourselves, one for my dad, one for Oliver and one for Traci. We had decided that Oliver and Traci where going to be the baby's godparents.


	16. Chapter 16

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 15

I had been ignoring the feeling I had in my stomach for as long as I could; I keep having the same recurring nightmare all the time, it always ended right before I had the baby, I can't really explain it. I woke up before Sam this morning as our little peanut was sitting on my bladder and of course I am still suffering from morning sickness. I went to the bathroom and then I got back into bed. I looked over at Sam; he was still sleeping. After the scan yesterday and the receptionist recognising Sam; we met Oliver and Traci and asked if they wanted to be our baby's godparents, they accepted. We gave them their copies of the scan and we left the penny and headed home.

It has been a month since we found out that I was pregnant; and if I am being honest I am enjoying every moment of it so far. Everything is going great. Sam woke up and we got ready for work; we made our way to the station. I went into the locker room and I spotted Hannah talking with Chloe; it's great that Hannah has someone other than me to talk to, Chloe is a great person. I walked over to them, Hannah wished me good morning and Chloe smiled "Morning Andy, how are you this morning?" I smiled back "I'm good Chloe thanks" she smiled and left the locker room.

We had decided last night that we would announce my pregnancy in parade. I smiled at Hannah "You ready for parade?" she smiled "Yeah, thanks for pairing me with Detective Epstein yesterday; he gave me a lot of insight and he told me about his rookie days too". I smiled "You're welcome, sorry to have left you in the station but I had something to take care of yesterday". We finished getting changed and headed out of the locker room and into parade. I spotted Nick at the front with Sam and Oliver; Nick finally cut his hair, it turns out they had some news regarding the op to find Officer Davidson's killer.

We still have a few details to go through and we need to finalise a few more things regarding the capture of her killer. We are closer than we were a couple of weeks ago to solving the case; Officer Davidson's family have been informed of the progress and they are glad that their daughter can now rest in peace. Oliver told everyone that he had some news; we all looked at him, I glanced over at Sam and smiled, I waited for everyone to be quiet, Oliver then spoke "I have some great news, our family here at 15 is going to have a new member in a few months; Officer McNally and Detective Swarek are expecting their first baby" he looked at us "Congrats guys", I smiled and I was hugged by Chloe, Traci, Dov and Nick. Oliver then handed out the assignments and told us to get to work. Hannah and I grabbed our coffees and headed out to our squad. I looked at her "How are you feeling after hearing that the op is nearly finished?" she smiled at me "Yeah, I feel fine; I am glad that we are closer to finding Nadia's killer.

We pulled out of the parking lot and headed out on patrol; Hannah seemed to be happier now, I am glad that she is finally coming back from that dark place she was in ever since Nadia was killed. Everything was quiet and we patrolled the streets for a couple of hours. I looked at Hannah "What's up, are you ok?" she smiled "Yeah, just wondering if it is ever this quiet; usually we would have on a call by now" I smiled "You don't wanna jinx it; trust me I should know, as a rookie you never say it's quiet, because then before you know it you are answering calls all day". She laughed; I could tell that she was ok, now that we are so close to finding Officer Davidson's killer and of course it isn't going to be easy, but we will all get through it together. We continued patrolling the streets until it was time for lunch; I let Hannah decide where we should eat. We pulled into a diner and ordered burgers. We had lunch and then we headed back out.


	17. Chapter 17

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 16

We finished our shift and headed back to the station; we didn't have a single call all day, I joked with Hannah that the universe wanted us to have an easy shift, she laughed. We parked the squad and headed into the station. We sat down at two of the desks and did paper work; I had paper work on my desk from the other day. Hannah helped me get through the pile, we worked through it together and we finished in record time. I told Hannah that she could go and get changed and she could head home if she wanted too.

She definitely seemed more relaxed; I was convinced it had something to do with being closer to finding her best friends killer, I looked around and I realised I hadn't seen Gail at all today. I wonder if she is alright; Gail hasn't had it easy at all, her parents alienated her after she wouldn't lie in her testimony at Steve's trial and she has been spending her free time here at the station working overtime and she's been living with Dov in the apartment he once shared with Chris for the last few months. I thought I should ask Oliver if she is ok; I made my way to his office, I knocked the door.

He gestured for me to come in; he smiled "What's up Andy?" I looked at him "Is Gail ok?" he looked at me, he told me to shut the door. This couldn't be good. I closed the door and sat down, he looked at me "Gail came to me yesterday and requested a transfer; she wouldn't give her reasons, but she doesn't want to work at 15 anymore" I sat there in complete shock "Why would she want to leave? I mean this is where she belongs, she can't leave". Oliver nodded "I understand that but I couldn't deny her request for a transfer; clearly she has had enough and quite frankly I understand where she is coming from, her parents have completely frozen her out of the family, she hasn't gone to any of the 'Peck family dinners' since before Steve's trial". I couldn't believe this, I looked at Oliver.

"What's going to happen to her rookie? Who is going to train him?" Oliver looked at me "I'm afraid with no other T.O. in the station available I will have to transfer her rookie too". I understood, with Chris gone, Dov being a detective, Chloe and I already training rookies it makes sense that Jayden has to go. I took a deep breath "Where are you transferring her rookie too?" Oliver looked at me "I haven't decided yet, 27 have a spot available and I was told that 27 is a lot closer to his home so I might transfer him to 27". I nodded; I still couldn't believe that Gail was leaving, that would explain why she has been spending a lot of time at the station. I will have to tell Traci and Dov; it was now just the three of us left, when the five of us started here at 15 I thought we would all be here together for a long time.

I didn't think that Chris would leave again for good this time, I also didn't think that Gail would leave, they always say that change is good; but is it really? I mean yeah Chris is happy with Jamie, Dov is happy being a detective and so is Traci, and Gail will be happy wherever she goes. I just hope she knows that she can come back anytime she wants. I thanked Oliver and left his office. I walked down the hall and found a picture of the five of us; we had just started at 15 when it was taken, five fresh faced rookies ready to take on the world of policing, fighting crime, putting away the bad guys; making the city of Toronto safe for every one of its citizens. I didn't realise I had tears in my eyes until I felt a tear slip down my cheek, I also didn't realise that Sam was standing beside me, he looked at me "What's wrong, Oliver told me I would find you here" I looked at him "Gail's leaving; she requested a transfer, I have to tell Traci and Dov can you get them for me?" He left and found them, they looked at me "Gail is leaving; she requested a transfer, she wouldn't give Oliver a reason why" they looked shocked.


	18. Chapter 18

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 17

 _AN: Hey guys; thank you for being so patient, I was overwhelmed by the response to Gail leaving. I wasn't too sure about writing it and I wasn't really sure about how you would all react so thank you for being so amazing. This chapter will be from Gail's POV. I hope you enjoy it… Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue._

Gail POV

I am leaving Toronto; no one can change my mind, I have been on desk duty for the last few days, I asked Oliver for a transfer out of Toronto and I have requested to be sent to San Francisco as I want to reconnect with someone I care deeply for and I should never have let them go. I am going to miss my family here at 15; I always thought that I would never leave Toronto as it was where I was born and raised. As a Peck it was expected of me from birth to be the best at everything including being the best cop I could be and yeah I was a bitch at times, but I guess it was my personality. I haven't been feeling like I belong here anymore; the reasons being my parents have alienated me after I refused to lie in my testimony at Steve's trial, I gave up hope on my adoption of Sophie and I have been feeling off since my rookie was injured and killed.

I don't know what to do anymore; the reason I am leaving is that I feel like I don't belong here anymore; I guess that's what being shunned by your own family does to you, and Oliver has my transfer sorted; I am sure he has told Andy, Dov and Traci that I am leaving, I wanted to tell them myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I also haven't been the same around Andy; I mean we talked and I asked her about adopting Sophie, I haven't spent that much time outside of work with Andy and Traci. I am ashamed of who I am and who my brother became too.

Everything has been so fucked up ever since I decided not to lie for Steve; my own brother, after the trial my father told me I was a disgrace to the Peck family name and I would no longer be invited to the annual family dinner. My mother has been ignoring my phone calls too; it is almost like she is pretending I don't exist. Steve has been in prison for a while now; he has written letters to me, our parents, and to Traci as well. I read one of the letters once; he apologised and begged for forgiveness, I never replied as he nearly killed one of my closet friends.

On my last day, I put on my uniform; walked into parade and acted like everything was normal, I looked at Andy, Dov and Traci, they all looked shocked, I guess they knew I was leaving, they came over to me and Andy smiled "Gail, I wish you weren't leaving; we lost Chris and now we are losing you" I smiled "I know Andy, I am so sorry but I can't be here anymore". I looked at Dov who looked like he wanted to cry "Come on Dov, smile would you? I mean you would think I was dying, I am only going to San Francisco". Traci looked at me "Just be safe alright Peck, don't do anything stupid" I smiled at all three of them and couldn't believe that it would be just the three of them left.

Andy explained "The other day when Oliver told me, I walked down the hall and found a picture of the five of us standing outside the station on our first day, I couldn't believe that you were leaving, we came through as rookies together and I always thought we would stay here for as long as possible, I didn't even think that we would lose Chris to early retirement and now you're going to a different country. It's bizarre really when you think about it" I hugged her and thanked her for being so kind to me even though I was a bitch to her; I then hugged Traci and Dov and I thanked them for being good friends to me as well. I then walked out and headed to get my stuff. Goodbye Toronto; I will miss you.


	19. Chapter 19

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 18

 _AN: I just want to start off by saying thank you. You guys have been incredible; I am going to be taking requests for scenes after this chapter, PM me if you have any scene suggestions, I would love to hear them. I have decided to experiment and do this chapter from Sam's POV. It also contains a flashback; I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you again RBforever… Disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue._

Sam POV

It has been two weeks since we finalised the op to catch whoever killed Officer Davidson. We are now ready to catch the son of a bitch and put him behind bars where he belongs. I have been in my office all morning with Nash and Collins; we have been discussing ideas on where to enter the building where her killer has been hiding out for the last few weeks. I had been talking to Oliver over the last couple of weeks to discuss where Andy would be during the takedown, he wanted it to be up to me but I thought I would ask him what would be the best way to approach the subject.

I honestly felt like Andy should be as far away as possible from the whole thing; I remembered what had happened whenever I was kidnapped by Jamie Brennan and Andy was told to stay put. I knew that she didn't, although the events that followed that ordeal weren't great. We got suspended, Andy left, we reunited, Jerry died, I broke up with Andy, and Andy went undercover for six months and then I moved on with Marlo; which didn't end well as I got shot by the guy she started stalking. I am happy that Andy and I worked things out in the end, but I am not happy about a few things; well actually one thing in particular, Marlo coming back and announcing that she was pregnant with my child.

Everything was going great with Andy and I; I mean it has been amazing for the last few months. You would never suspect that things had been hard on us. Andy stood by me whenever I told her about Marlo being pregnant; at first she didn't but I completely understood, I promised nothing would ruin our honeymoon phase, but unfortunately the whole Marlo having my child put a spanner in the works. Two months after Andy and I got married Marlo told the truth; Mya wasn't my child, Marlo lied as she wanted to get back together, but when she seen how happy I was with Andy; and the fact that she stood by me through everything Marlo realised she couldn't keep the lie up anymore. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Thankfully Andy had the day off as I was sure that she would have blew up and Marlo, not that I would have blamed her.

 _I had been in my office all day, I was completing paperwork when Marlo came in to talk to me, I looked up "What's up, is Mya ok?" she nodded "Yeah, she is fine; I have something to tell you and I hope you won't hate me" I looked at her and I could feel the anger start to bubble in my chest. I glared at her "What?" she looked away ashamed of what she was about to say "Mya isn't yours. I lied; you aren't her father, I am sorry but I got with this guy after we broke up, I met up with him a few times and then I realised that I was pregnant so I ended it. Well you know the rest, but I wanted to get back together with you and I then realised how happy you were with McNally" I felt so angry, she lied to me, I got up and looked at her, I raised my voice "I can't believe you made me think she was mine, I also can't believe you tried to jeopardize my relationship with Andy"…._

The rest was a blur; I was so enraged that day, but I am glad that it is over and Andy and I are expecting our baby soon. I am being made a father by the only woman I have wanted to be with; I am happy with the way my life turned out. It has taken a while to get to where I am now with Andy; but it has been worth it. She is the love of my life, my partner and the only woman who has ever made me happy and she has made me the man I am now.


	20. Chapter 20

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 19

 _AN: Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a couple of days, the reason being that I was diagnosed with Clinical Depression. I have been adjusting to the news for the last couple of days. Thank you for being so patient, I will try and upload chapters when I can. I have been thinking of continuing this story from Sam's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you again. RBforever… disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue._

I have been doing paperwork all day and I am ready to just head home with Andy and relax. I feel like I haven't spent much time with her in recent weeks. I think it could be the fact that I have been so busy trying to finalise the op and Andy has been busy with her rookie. I still haven't heard from Sarah; we haven't talked since I was shot. I even invited her to the wedding, which she just ignored. Andy was upset when I told her. My dad showed up and nearly ruined everything; but thankfully nothing happened.

I was finishing paperwork when Andy walked in, I looked at her; she looked exhausted. I smiled when she came to my desk, "Hey beautiful, you ready to go home?" she nodded "Yeah, I am actually; I have been running to the bathroom all day, your little peanut has been using my bladder as a seat", I laughed. Andy has been amazing so far with the pregnancy and she hasn't complained once. I am so happy that I am having a baby with the woman that I love. I finished the last of the paperwork and I got up from my desk; I grabbed Andy's hand and guided her out of the detective's office.

We walked through the station waving to Oliver on the way out. He has been spending most nights here; ever since Celery cheated on him, he has been more focused on his girls and being single, and if I am being honest, I should have stayed single while Andy was away. Instead I moved on and almost ruined my chances with getting back together with Andy; if I had have broken up with Marlo when Andy returned then nothing would have happened. We got to the truck and I helped Andy in. I made my way to the driver's side and started the truck.

The whole way back to our place Andy told me about her plan for her rookie "I was thinking of keeping Hannah away from the takedown; I don't think she should be there when you arrest Davidson's killer, I mean I was told to stay away when they were going to rescue you and I didn't. Although I think this is slightly different". I nodded in agreement "You should do what is best sweetheart; if you think your rookie shouldn't be there then that is perfectly fine, but you should talk to her first". She agreed "I know and I am going to, thank you for being my sounding board; I know I have relied on you a lot over the last few years".

We got home and headed straight for our bedroom; we have been having a lot more sex than usual, don't get me wrong I love it, I could tell that Andy was starting to get worked up, by the way she was trying to divulge me of my shirt and jeans. I smiled internally at her; this woman drives me crazy, in a good way of course. I took over slowly taking my shirt off and then my jeans. She growled at me "Sam" I smiled at her "Something you want McNally?" she glared at me playfully "You know exactly what I want" I grinned at her.

I took her clothes off and I threw her on the bed. She reached for me and I lay down on top of her; we went at it for a few rounds and then we ended with a holy moly moment. We collapsed on our backs and caught our breath. I grinned at Andy and pulled her to lie on my chest, she smiled at me and we lay like that all night. It was the perfect way to end the day we both had.


	21. Chapter 21

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 20

 _ **AN: I would like to give a shout out to AllMcSwarek, Tory72, Martina, jessym1988 and stefrosacarnevale for being such amazing authors and readers of my stories. Thank you so much for the kind reviews, they made me smile; you guys are so awesome, and I am so happy that you have been enjoying the story so far. I think we all miss these characters but fanfiction is helping keep them alive and the show alive too. Thank you again RBforever… disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue x**_

The next morning I woke up before Andy; I figured since she has been so amazing over the last few weeks and months that I am going to surprise her. I am going to do a bit of shopping of my own for our little peanut. I know it's a shocker right? But what can I say I love the woman; and it's the least I could do I mean I did knock her up. I left a note saying I would be back later; we have the next three days off, so I figured I would do something to surprise Andy. She is very hard to surprise, I mean I am surprised that she didn't figure out about Boo; when I contacted the guy I made sure that Andy didn't know a thing, I hid all of the stuff I bought, I erased all the phone calls, I made sure the guy called me at work on a secure line. I went to the extreme to hide it from Andy. It was a long six months. Especially after the whole baby bomb and our fight about Andy leaving to go undercover again for five months.

I avoided her that day and I left the station without her, which was stupid I know; you have no idea how hard it was for me to talk to her. But of course we made up and then Boo made his appearance which was perfect timing, we got married, Marlo confessed I wasn't her child's father, a rookie died on her first day, I was placed in charge of the op to catch her killer, Andy found out she was pregnant and now I am going shopping. I made my way to the mall and to the baby clothing store. I walked in and found myself at a loss as to what to buy; of course with me being Mr Tough Guy I didn't want to ask for help, so I wondered around aimlessly for a two and half hours. I then realised I was clueless about this stuff and I asked for help; this small blonde with a perky personality helped me, she reminded me of Epstein, asking if there was anything else I needed help with, I declined and continued to look around.

I had the cart filled with clothes, blankets, bottles, a play pen and other necessities for when peanut decided to make their appearance. I made my way to the checkout; I paid for the items and packed them into the truck, I checked my watch and realised that Andy was probably up and either making breakfast or sitting on the couch waiting for me to come home. I smiled at the thought of being the luckiest man alive; and having the greatest wife to ever grace the earth was pretty great too. I got back to our place and placed everything on the couch; as I predicted Andy was in the kitchen making breakfast, she had her music playing so loud that she didn't hear me come in.

I went into the kitchen and wound my arms around her waist; as well as I could manage, her baby bump was starting to be more prominent. She jumped and then turned to look at me; she smiled "Hey, I got your note… so you went out, where did you go?" I smiled "I went to the mall" she looked at me "Sam Swarek went to the mall? Really? I'm surprised you knew where it was". I smiled "Yep, I went to the mall, and of course I knew where it was; I bought your engagement ring there" she grinned at me, I couldn't help but grin back at her. She looked at me "So what did you get?" I smiled at her "I bought some things for peanut" she looked at me in awe "Really? You went shopping for baby stuff?" I nodded "Yeah, I mean you have been so amazing it was the least that I could do after everything you have done for me". She smiled and hugged me; I hugged her back and we finished breakfast together. I smiled "You're awesome pal" she grinned remembering when I first said that particular word to her "Right back at you buddy" I kissed her as soon as she finished talking. The next couple of days where going to be great.


	22. Chapter 22

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 21

 _AN: Hey guys; I am still not feeling 100% but I don't want to disappoint you by not posting, thank you again for your kind words. I am so happy that you love the story so far; the last few chapters probably weren't my best work, but thank you for the support and kindness you have shown me over the last few months. I am eternally grateful. Thank you again RBforever… disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue._

The next day was great; Andy and I spent most of the time just the two of us at home, watching re-runs of CSI and Blue bloods. We love watching cop shows; what with us knowing the reality of what goes on, we mostly spend the time laughing at what they do. Our little peanut is growing every day and it's nice to know that everything is going so well. The rest of the day we spent at the penny with Oliver and Traci; we wanted to tell them what we had decided, you know asking them to be the baby's godparents. I helped Andy sit down in one of the chairs and I sat down beside her, I looked at Oliver and Traci. Oliver looked at me and smiled knowing what I was about to say "We are excited to be godparents to what I am sure will be the cutest baby 15 has ever seen" I grinned "Thanks Ollie". We said our goodbyes and left the penny and headed home.

I looked over at Andy who had tears in her eyes, I placed my arm around her shoulders and smiled softly at her, and she looked at me and smiled "I'm not sure I would have been able to ask without getting to friggin' emotional". I laughed and looked at her "Hormones will do that to you sweetheart" she glared at me playfully "Do not use that word mister I am not hormonal" I laughed; I could hear Oliver and Traci laugh too. One thing about Andy is that she will never admit that she is hormonal even now, she will swear up and down that it is not hormones; she always tells me 'it's because I am growing another human being inside me". I remember when I brought it up the first time…

 _We had the day off and I suggested that we do something fun; as it was the first time we had the day off together in weeks, I had been ready to go for a while and Andy was still getting ready, I completely understood as she was starting to show a bit more and don't get me wrong I love looking at her growing baby bump. But today was different; she was frustrated that her favourite jeans barely fit her anymore so I suggested she wear something comfortable, that is when she turned on me and out of stupidity I said "You're being overly hormonal this morning McNally" I didn't mean to say it but she had been refusing to get maternity clothes. I always told her she looked amazing but this morning my brain wasn't working… well let's just say I paid for what I said, she locked herself in our bedroom and wouldn't come out…_

I laughed remembering it well. I am so glad that she didn't throw anything at me, she looked at me "What are you laughing at?" I looked at her and schooled my features "Nothing sweetheart; just some joke Oliver told me the other day" I was afraid to bring it up again just in case Andy decided to hit me or argue that she wasn't having a mood swing. To be honest ever since Andy reached the two month mark of her pregnancy she has been different; don't get me wrong I love her and I always will but sometimes I feel like her mood swings can be difficult to get through. We got home and I smiled at her "How about we have an early night?" she smiled at me "Yeah, that sounds good" we made our way to our room and in a flash I had her out of her clothes. You could say that I was eager to get the night started, I mean Andy looks incredible; not that she didn't look incredible before, but there is just something about the way she looks now that brings out the animal in me. We made love the whole night; we took turns taking control, the whole time I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have such an incredible wife.


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Hey guys. Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, I am taking a break to focus on my mental health; things have become too crazy to handle. I am so sorry. RBforever x_


	24. Chapter 24

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 22

 _Hey Guys; I'm back, sorry that it has been a while since I posted. I am gradually getting back to feeling 100% again, thank you for your kind reviews, I have been speaking to a counsellor and they recommended that I focus on getting back to being myself, I have missed each of you, and I have missed writing about Rookie Blue. There is a surprise return in this chapter; they are related to the murder of Officer Davidson. Thank you for being so patient with me, RBforever x_

Last night was incredible; I have never felt more relaxed in my life, Andy and I spent our time off with each other, three whole days of relaxing with the woman that I love; who would complain? I mean it was great. I woke up before Andy this morning; I haven't been able to sleep for the last couple of nights, it could be that we are executing the op to arrest Officer Davidson's killer today. I got up and went down to the kitchen and made breakfast. I could hear Andy get up and make her way down to the kitchen; I set the table and placed her plate down just as she came into the kitchen.

I smiled at her "Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?" she smiled at me "Morning handsome, I slept fine" I nodded; I led her to the table and helped her into the chair, she looked at the food and then looked at me, she smiled "What did I do to deserve this?" I looked at her and grinned "I just wanted to make my amazing wife some breakfast, is that a crime McNally?" she shook her head "No, I mean it looks wonderful, thank you" I smiled "No problem, now eat up; we have a busy day ahead of us". She nodded and we ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once we finished breakfast, we got ready and headed out. We left our place and headed to the station.

Andy complained about the radio station that I picked, I smiled at her; we continued the journey to the station in a comfortable silence. I took one of her hands in mine and she looked over at me "I just hope that this op goes down without either you or Dov going missing" I smiled knowing what she was talking about "Sweetheart no one is going to go missing this time I promise" she looked at me "I know, but I can't help but feel like something will happen. I mean we don't even know this guy, except for the fact that he killed one of our rookies on her first day on the job" I nodded "I know, but we are going to get this guy and he is going to rot behind bars for the rest of his miserable life".

We got to the station; I found Oliver and Traci and we made our way to parade to debrief everyone who was going to be involved in the takedown, Andy and her rookie were going to stay at the station while the rest of us were out getting this guy. I looked at Andy who was sitting beside her rookie, I promised no one was going to go missing or get hurt today and that is a promise I am going to keep, for both her, and for our child. We all got ready to leave, I kissed Andy before I left "Don't worry sweetheart, we are gonna catch this guy" she smiled "Be safe out there, don't be getting shot at, and make sure you all come back" I nodded and left. I found Epstein and we made our way to the location of the killer.

We got to the location and we waited for ETF to show up; once they appeared we made our way into the building, we cleared each room, we had to be sure that the killer didn't hear us coming or we could have jeopardized the whole op. I radioed Collins; he confirmed that no one had exited the building while we were on route. We made our way to the room on the fifth floor, Epstein kicked the door in and we entered the room. The killer heard us and turned around, I looked at them, they looked familiar; I stepped closer and discovered that the killer was "Boyd?" he looked at me "Sammy, sorry we had to meet like this" I looked at him "You killed Officer Davidson?" he nodded "Well I had to get your attention again somehow didn't I?" I looked at him and then I looked at Epstein and Collins who looked like they had seen a ghost.


	25. Chapter 25

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 23

I couldn't believe that Boyd was the killer; I mean we all thought that he had gone underground after the whole undercover fiasco. I was in total shock, I didn't think I would see him again; Andy is going to flip when she finds out. I looked at Collins "You want to do the honours?" he looked at me "Yeah sure, Donovan Boyd you're under arrest for the murder of Officer Nadia Davidson". I could tell he wasn't expecting us to catch him. We left the building and Collins placed him in the back of his unmarked squad. We made our way back to the station; I called Oliver and told him to meet us at booking, I'm sure he can't wait to see who the killer is. We got back to the station; Collins escorted Boyd inside while I went to find Andy, I found her in the break room "Hey sweetheart, just thought I'd check in and tell you no one was hurt and none of us went missing" she looked at me "Did you catch the killer? Who was it?"

I looked at her unsure of what to tell her, I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to figure out how to tell her, she looked at me "Sam? What is it what's wrong?" I tried my best to smile and reassure her that I was fine. I was more worried about how she would react once she found out that Boyd killed her rookie's best friend. I decided to show her instead "Come with me, I'm gonna show you who the killer is" I lead her to booking and stood at the far end of the window, Andy looked at me "Who is it?" I lead her to the window "Sweetheart, before you look I just want you to know I had no idea until we arrested him; I just hope you don't freak out once you realise who it is". She looked around me and into the cell "Boyd?! It was that low life Boyd, the same guy who almost got you killed?! What the fuck Sam! I mean you couldn't have just come out with it, I am so glad Gail isn't here right now, she would kill that bastard where he stood"

I looked at her "Andy, calm down; I know you probably thought you would never see him again, neither did I. I am so sorry sweetheart, but he is going away for a long time" she looked at me "Did he give you a reason as to why he killed Nadia?" I nodded "Yeah, he wanted to get my attention again" she stood there; I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I reached out and placed my hand on her arm and smiled at her "I have to go and interview him now, I will find you once I am done" she nodded "Good luck with that, I am sure he will tell you everything" I nodded "See you in about two hours".

I spotted Price escort Boyd into the interview room; here goes nothing, I walked in and sat down. Boyd looked at me "So Sammy we meet again? Was that McNally I spotted earlier? Man has she changed, mean is she still after you?" I looked at him "For your information she is my wife and we are expecting our first child together, but enough of that, why'd you do it Boyd?" he looked at me "Well like I said I had to get your attention again somehow, and I knew Peck was probably still vulnerable after what her brother did, and I knew that that stupid rookie would be the perfect target.

It's a shame she wasn't McNally's rookie, I could have got two for the price of one…" I looked at him, he continued "It wouldn't be the first time that McNally has needed you to come to her rescue, honestly I'm surprised she stuck with you after all you did end up fathering another woman's child" I glared at him "Listen here Boyd, McNally is the best cop this division has ever seen and as for Davidson she never even got the chance because of your little vendetta she was cut down before she could even reach her potential as a cop, and another thing Marlo's child wasn't mine in the end, she lied and now thanks to myself, Epstein and Collins you are going away for a very long time". I left the interview room with a smile on my face, and everything can go back to normal now; I am so relieved. I have to go and find Andy and tell her everything that happened. I just hope she has calmed down.


	26. Chapter 26

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 24

My skin felt like it was on fire I was glad that the interview was over. Once I had calmed down I decided to go and find Andy; I figured that she had enough time to calm down after what happened earlier. I didn't mean to upset her; although I don't think I was entirely to blame for that, Boyd caused so much grief for Andy the last time we encountered him. I checked each of the places she likes to go to when she is upset. I checked the locker room first; I walked in and looked around the lockers and the shower stalls, she wasn't there, so I decided to try the break room I asked another officer if Andy had been in here; they shook their head, I started to panic as I knew that she couldn't have left the station without someone telling me. I then decided to check my office; I thought that she might have been at my desk waiting for me. I made my way to my office, hoping that she would be there and that we could talk about this Boyd situation.

I spotted Epstein "Hey, you seen McNally?" he looked at me "No not since we brought Boyd in" I nodded "Yeah, she wasn't too happy about that" he nodded "Do you blame her, I mean no offence Swarek; the guy nearly got you killed and he killed a rookie, so it's not a shock that Andy freaked out, she hates the guy" I shook my head "Any idea as to where she might be?" he replied "Have you checked the locker room, the break room or the roof?" I nodded "Yeah I checked the first two, why would she go up to the roof?" he looked like he had just revealed a dark secret. He looked at me "Andy loved going to the roof when we were rookies, she loved looking at the skyline of the city she told me that it helped her think when things got tough" I smiled "Thanks Epstein, great work today" he nodded and went to his desk.

I made my way to the back entrance of the station, I kept thinking of a way to explain to Andy that nothing was gonna happen to us; that Boyd wouldn't be able to hurt anyone for a long time, I made my way around the side of the station and climbed the ladder leading to the roof, and just like Epstein told me Andy was standing against the wall of the old roof entrance, I made my way over to her; I cleared my throat, she jumped and looked up "God Sam, you scared the hell outta me" I smiled "Sorry sweetheart, what are you doing up here?" she looked at me "Just thinking" I nodded "You wanna tell me what you are thinking about?" she shook her head "Nothing, it's stupid" I shook my head "Andy, it's not stupid, c'mon tell me" she took a deep breath "Fine, do you want to know what I was thinking about? I was thinking about that time that he nearly got you killed, you know when you were kidnapped and Jamie Brennan tortured you and water boarded you… well it made me think that he knew that Davidson was a rookie, and that she would be an easy target and he knew that you would be the one to track him down. It's bad enough that he is a disgraced cop with a vendetta against you and possibly against me too, since he clearly doesn't give a fuck about who he kills or hurts as long as he can taunt you he is never going to stop, and who knows once he's in jail he might get someone on the outside to hurt you. I can't lose you Sam, not now, not ever ok" I nodded.

I looked at her "Sweetheart, listen to me, Boyd is going away for a very long time; and it is possible that he knew about Davidson's first day and that might have made her an easy target, and who else would have tracked him down, he is a disgraced cop because he nearly got me killed and yeah he does have a vendetta against the both of us. The reason being is because we both got off lightly whereas he was kicked off the force, he is a low life Andy. Always looking for a thrill, but he picked the wrong division to mess with, they won't let anyone near me without a fight, you are not going to lose me Andy, I'm always going to be here" she smiled and hugged me. I hugged her "Now can we get off this roof? I mean a woman in your condition shouldn't be climbing ladders and standing on a roof" she laughed "I know, but it was the only place I could be alone to think" I nodded understanding "Yeah we all need our place to think, but next time find somewhere on the ground, or in the station ok? I hate heights Andy, why do you think I won't go skydiving?" she laughed "Ok next time I will pick a spot in the station" we made our way down the ladder and back into the station. Our work was done for today, so Andy went and got changed and then we headed home. Now we can relax, since we caught the killer, everything will go back to the way it was.


	27. Chapter 27

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 25

Once we got home we talked for a while about what was going to happen next with Boyd and then Andy's stomach growled, I laughed and looked at her "Are you hungry?" she nodded "I'm starving and so is our little peanut" I nodded and I placed an order with Andy's favourite take out place she has been craving lemon chicken with extra veg recently; I figured she would appreciate having something to eat, given that she hasn't ate since this morning I ordered the lemon chicken for Andy and for myself I got the orange chicken and I got noodles with both dishes too. I ended the call and turned back to face Andy "The food will be here in about an hour" she nodded "That's good, so how are you feeling?" I smiled "I'm feeling a lot better now that we have caught the guy responsible for killing Davidson" she nodded "Where you expecting it to be Boyd?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't expecting Boyd to be the one behind this, it was a shock when he turned around, it took me a while to recognise him" she nodded "I'm sure it was, I wouldn't have recognised him either". Andy made herself comfortable on the couch, she cringed when she moved to get more comfortable; I sat down beside her "You ok?" she nodded "Yeah, I guess; my back has been killing me all day" I looked at her "Why didn't you say anything?" she looked at me "You had enough going on with Boyd today, a back ache is nothing to worry about, all part of being pregnant". I tilted my head and looked at her with a concerned look on my face "You still should have told me, I could have got Collins to finish the interview and I could have taken you home earlier".

She looked at me "I know and I'm sorry, it wasn't too bad earlier; I mean it was barely noticeable until now, it could be that I have been on my feet all day, and of course climbing up to the roof wasn't a smart idea either" I smiled "Yeah, but like you said you needed to think, and it was the only place you could go without someone interrupting you" she nodded "Exactly, everyone needs time to think and they all have that certain place where they can go and sit and think". We talked about different things for a while, the case, Boyd being sent to jail and of course about our little peanut; we seemed to be talking for what seemed like an hour, I was about to lean in to kiss Andy when the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up; I opened the door and paid the delivery guy, I thanked him and shut the door.

I looked at Andy "The food's here, do you want to eat in here or in the kitchen?" she looked at me "In the kitchen" I nodded and got the plates out, I told Andy to sit at the table; I didn't want her to help, even though she is capable don't get me wrong but I'm worried about her, I've been more protective of her more than ever since we found out that she was pregnant, I just don't want her over exerting herself for no reason. I plated the food and brought it over to the table, I smiled "Dinner is served" she giggled, I looked at her; she hasn't done that in a while, she looked at me "Thank you for looking after me, you are too good to me" I shook my head "You are worth it sweetheart, you always have been". We ate the food and talked; I couldn't help but notice that Andy seemed to be more relaxed now than she had been in the last few weeks, she seemed less tense too. Maybe she doesn't feel as annoyed as she was this morning and this afternoon.

I decided to wait until we had finished eating to approach the subject; there is something I know about Andy that no one else knows and that is that she hates conflict of any kind, for example when we got back together after I took her to meet my father, we fought for me it was normal to deflect any emotion towards the man whereas Andy wanted to know everything. In the end I'm glad that I told her or else we wouldn't have gotten back together when we did. In fact it is my fault that we didn't get back together sooner, I was too stubborn to see that she cared about me, in the end I was too late; I got shot, Andy stayed by my side the entire time, we became friends again and then we got back together. I got roused from my inner ramblings and I looked up at Andy and shook my head "Sorry sweetheart what were you saying?" she looked at me "I've been calling your name for the last five minutes where did you go?" I smiled "Just thinking about how you look more relaxed" she nodded "Yeah I am; it's because everything has gone back to normal" I nodded in agreement. We finished dinner and headed up to the bedroom for an early night.


	28. Chapter 28

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 26

 _An: Hey guys, to make up for not posting I have decided to treat you with a very heated raunchy chapter. Hope you enjoy. Rbforever x_

We made our way up the stairs; Andy was walking in front of me, I placed my hands around her waist and kissed her neck from behind, she started to squirm. I lifted Andy up and carried her across the door of our bedroom; she giggled when I placed her on the bed, I smiled "How do you want to do this sweetheart?" She looked up at me "It's up to you, I don't mind as long as we do it" I laughed, Andy's sexdrive has been crazy ever since she reached the three month mark.

I grabbed Andy by the ankles and pulled her down until she was flat on her back, I crawled on top of her and straddled her thighs. She reached up and grabbed me to pull me down; well as far as I could go as her stomach is slightly bigger now. I kissed her slowly; teasing her at first, I could tell she was getting impatient as her hands started to dig into my scalp.

This woman is insatiable; nothing I do is ever enough, not that I am complaining I love this side of Andy, I find it very sexy. I slid my hand down and slid it into her yoga pants; she whimpered into my mouth, that's when I knew that I got her. I decided to give her something, I slid two of my fingers into her soaking heat and began to slide them in and out until her hips started to chase the rhythm. I slid them out halfway and she protested. I grinned "Don't worry sweetheart I'll sort you out in a minute be patient" she growled at me.

"If you don't do something, you won't have the pleasure of seeing me do anything or doing anything for you for three weeks" I went wide eyed "Ok sweetheart, give me a second" she grinned devishly; this was going to be interesting. I stripped quicker than I ever did before and I got back on the bed, I moved to sit in front of Andy; I took her legs and spread them apart, let's just say the view was spectacular, her pussy was glistening with want.

I placed a finger in her entrance and she moaned silently and I smiled "You ready McNally?" She nodded, I slid in and we both moaned at the contact; this is the best feeling. I looked at Andy who's eyes were shut, I placed my hand on her face and stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled at me "Harder... faster Sam, do something, anything" I complied with her plea.

I started to thrust faster and harder until Andy screamed out in pleasure. I knew my wife; I knew how she liked it. We continued for what seemed like hours and we finished with a holy moly moment. I slid off Andy and lay beside her. She looked at me and smiled "That was amazing" I nodded in agreement "Yeah, I think that was our best yet" she giggled "You were really amazing" I grinned and my dimples popped out "You were amazing too sweetheart" she smiled.

We lay in bed until sleep took over. I wrapped my arm around Andy's waist and listened to her breathing, it lulled me to sleep. This was a great way to end the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 27

 _AN: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while, I suffered a panic attack which then lead to a major breakdown which rendered me useless, and I haven't been feeling too good since, everything became too hectic to handle. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for being so patient, RBforever x_

I woke up before Andy this morning, I arranged three days off with Oliver to take Andy away to relax, I figured we could both use the time off, god knows we've earned it. Oliver gave me the keys to his cabin; I didn't even need to ask, he gave them to me as soon as I asked for the time off. I haven't told Andy yet I mean she knows we have three days off but she doesn't know what we are going to be doing. She will be surprised once she finds out. Andy was still sleeping while I packed our bags and got Boo into his crate.

Andy and I have been discussing names for our little peanut, so far we have come up with five names each, and we know we have plenty of time to come up with a name so we aren't rushing with making a decision. We have picked out a crib, stroller, and a changing table; Andy was apprehensive at first as I went through all of this with Marlo, I got her to come round to the idea eventually, come to think of it Andy has been quiet recently, I don't know what is going on with her.

It could be that since I did go through all of this with Marlo first is still a sore spot for Andy, I understand where she is coming from even though it turned out I wasn't Mya's father and that Marlo had lied to me the whole time, I was still angry about that even though it's been a while; I guess you never get over the anger you feel once you realise you have been raising a child that isn't yours, I was angry about that and I was also angry about what Andy was put through.

I decided to make breakfast; I was in the middle of making breakfast when I heard Andy get up. I could hear her groan, she has been feeling more tired than usual it could be that she is hitting the four month mark and she has been gaining a bit of weight here and there, she still looks beautiful to me. I heard Andy come down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen; I smiled as soon as she came through the kitchen door. I looked at her "Good morning beautiful how'd you sleep?" she looked at me "Good morning, I slept just fine thanks".

We ate breakfast and then I decided to tell her the good news, I looked at her "I have something to tell you" she looked at me and her eyes went wide "What happened is everything ok?" I nodded "Everything is fine sweetheart don't panic" she nodded and looked at me "Ok so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I smiled "We are going to Oliver's cabin for the next three days, I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so what do you think?"

She looked at me "That's great, I can't wait; so hang on you planned this?" I nodded "Yeah I figured we needed some time away to focus on ourselves" she smiled "I love you, you know; you're too perfect sometimes" I grinned "Thank you, I love you too" we got changed and headed out. We stopped at a gas station to pick up snacks for the road. We made it to the cabin in record time and we got out, I let Boo out of his crate and he dashed for the lake. Andy and I both laughed at the sight of him soaking wet.

Everything has gone back to normal; I called Boo and he came running, he bounded up the steps to the cabin and lay down on the porch. I have never seen Andy so happy, this woman is my life. We walked into the cabin; Andy squealed when I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom. Everything was going back to the way it was, just me, Andy and our loveable dog. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	30. Chapter 30

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 28

 _AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had a family emergency a couple of weeks ago; everything has been hectic and I haven't had the time to post, thank you for being so patient. Here is chapter 28… Shall we continue reading about their perfect vacation? … RBforever x_

Once we had made it to the bedroom I placed Andy on the bed and made sure she was comfortable; I really love this woman, she amazes me every day. The last few months have been good, our baby is healthy, we are in a really good place as a couple and we are finally getting some time to be by ourselves in a secluded cabin for three days. We haven't really had any time to ourselves recently; so I couldn't ask for anything else.

Andy has been feeling very tired recently, this cabin has some significance for us as a couple, we took a three week vacation here when the station was being refurbished, and about six months ago we came up here for a couple of days and I proposed to Andy and now we have come up here to forget about the stress and worries of work. We spent the rest of the day relaxing, I laughed when Andy's stomach growled.

She looked at me and arched her eyebrow "What? Your little munchkin is hungry, I am eating for two now" I nodded "Oh so when the baby is hungry they are mine? I know you are and I have a surprise for you" she went wide eyed when I mentioned the surprise. Andy had spotted chocolate truffles with a maple syrup cream centre about a month ago when she and Chloe were on patrol and she couldn't remember where she had seen them so I did a bit of research; I managed to track them down yesterday before we left for the cabin.

We left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, I guided Andy to a seat at the table and went to the bags we brought, I told Andy to close her eyes, and she laughed "Are you worried I won't like this surprise?" I laughed "No, you'll like it alright McNally" I found the truffles and made my way to the table. I stood in front of Andy and told her to open her eyes; when she did she looked surprised, she looked at me and smiled "How did you find them?" I smiled "I did some research, and I found the store that sold them by asking Price where you had been on patrol that day".

She smiled and hugged me "Thank you, you are seriously the sweetest man I have ever known; what did I ever do to deserve this?" I kissed the top of her head "You're welcome sweetheart" she opened the box and took one out, let's just say it was worth doing the research and finding them after seeing the look on her face when she bit into the one she had between her fingers.

She offered the box to me; I shook my head "No thanks McNally, I'd rather not experience this craving with you" I have tried all of her other craving she has had so far and chocolate mixed with maple syrup is one of her weirdest ones yet. She took another one and placed the box on the table, she looked at me and smiled "I don't know what is better these truffles or pickles with peanut butter" I shook my head in feigned disgust. Another one of her cravings way back in the first month of her pregnancy she had been craving pickles with peanut butter, that one I had to try, I regretted it later but I wanted to make her feel like she wasn't being weird.

I really love this woman and I would do anything for her but I won't eat anymore of the food she is craving, I laughed out loud at the thought of what she might crave next, and I just hoped it was something slightly more normal and slightly healthier.

As long as she is happy I am happy. Like they say I looked at Andy and smiled "Happy wife, Happy life".


	31. Chapter 31

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 29

We have been having a blast here at this cabin, just like the last few times we have been here. Let's just say we have hardly left the bedroom and Boo has been sleeping at the other end of the room. Away from us.

He is seriously one of the most loveable dogs a man and woman can have. I made the right choice when I made the decision to adopt Boo. Andy knew nothing about it. Which was the plan although I didn't anticipate what happened that day. We fought that morning, we then fought later that night.

I regret that day; I sort of blame Marlo for that, if she had have been truthful from the start, none of it would have happened. I looked at Andy, she was smiling at Boo; that silly dog was chasing his tail, he's been doing that for as long as we have had him, a part of me is glad that everything is going back to the way it was.

Everything has been going well at the cabin; we've enjoyed this time away, Andy has an appointment at the hospital, she has a scan tomorrow, so I called Oliver and told him we would be late coming into work tomorrow, he told me not to worry, he had planned on keeping us together tomorrow.

We spent the last day at the cabin relaxing and enjoying ourselves in the lake; with no clothes of course. Just like I had planned when I was going to propose. We packed up and left the cabin and headed home.

We got back to Toronto and got home in time to watch the re runs of CSI; Andy loves watching it, she loves figuring out who the killer is before the episode is over. Even though she's watched most of the episodes before it doesn't stop her from pretending that she doesn't know who the killer is.

Our little peanut has been kicking for the last few nights, the first time it happened Andy was shocked, so was I when I felt the power of that kick, we joked about having a soccer player in there.

We sat on the couch and watched CSI; I laughed when Andy turned around to me "I wonder who the killer is?" I smiled "Andy you know who the killer is, you've watched it before" she laughed.

"Yeah I know but I still like pretending that I don't so I can figure it out" I laughed so hard that I jolted Andy who glared playfully "Careful Swarek I'm carrying your child" we both laughed and I hugged her. I placed my arms around her waist "Sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to laugh that hard".

We watched a few episodes and then we headed to bed. We had an early start, in the morning. The next morning, we got up; I made breakfast, Andy made the coffee, regular for me, she didn't want to drink or eat anything.

We left the house and made our way to the hospital, Andy went to the reception desk and gave her name. The receptionist looked at us "Back again, take a seat and I will let the doctor know you are here" she nodded and we took a seat.

Andy was called by the doctor. We got up and walked into the room, the doctor looked at Andy, and smiled "How are we feeling today Mrs Swarek?" She nodded "I've been better, getting tired a lot more nowadays" the doctor nodded.

"You know the drill, get up and get comfortable" Andy got up and lay down "Let's see if your baby will co-operate with us today" Andy and I laughed, knowing that child they probably won't co-operate as they might have both of our stubborn streaks.

Andy and I looked at the monitor and waited for the heartbeat, we looked at the doctor "The heartbeat very strong, now let's see if we can tell if you're going to have a boy or a girl" Andy looked at me and then looked at the doctor and whispered "Do you want to find out or keep it a surprise?".

I smiled "It's up to you Andy, I mean I can't wait to find out, but if you wanna find out now then we can" she nodded "Ok, I wanna find out" the doctor looked at us "You're having a baby girl, congratulations".

A girl? I wonder how Andy is feeling right now; I mean I've been through this before, but Andy hasn't, I feel bad about this, we wanted the baby to be healthy and I know Andy wanted a boy but I'm sure she is ok. I mean I hope she is ok.

We thanked the doctor and left, Andy was silent the whole way home, I was worried about her, I couldn't help but think she might be overthinking this whole thing. I'm probably worrying about nothing, I looked at her and smiled "So... sweetheart we are having a girl, how you feeling about that?" She looked at me "Yeah, I can't wait, I'm really excited".

Ok so maybe she is really good at lying now or she is genuinely happy about having a girl, you know the perfect mix of the two of us, I guess time will tell. I mean she was pretty hurt when she found out I was going to be a father without her being the mother and it nearly ruined our relationship but now it's the two of us and we are happy and we are having our baby, hopefully we will have more babies eventually.

I rang Oliver and told him the news, we were having a girl, he was happy for me and Andy of course but he asked how Andy dealt with it. I explained that it was shock for the two of us, he gave us the rest of the day off to process the news and get things sorted.

I hope everything goes ok, I mean we can get though this. Like I keep saying "Happy Wife, Happy Life" I just hope it stays that way. Only time will tell.


	32. Chapter 32

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 30

When we arrived home, Andy got out of the truck, let herself into the house and waited for me to come in so she could lock the door, once I had walked in, Andy went straight to our bedroom; I didn't know what to think of that, I mean she seemed fine when we left the hospital. Yeah sure she was quiet but I thought she was fine.

Maybe having a girl is worrying her, Marlo didn't really give Andy a chance to look after Mia; so she never really got the chance to bond with her. Once we found out that I wasn't her father, Andy's demeanour changed. She was relieved, so was I; we had the time to focus on each other.

I hardly got a word out before she disappeared round the corner of the stairs, I looked stunned; she has never acted like that before, I was worried that she was pulling away again, although a part of me knew that she wouldn't do that to me, not now anyway.

We've both come a long way together, we've been together then apart and then we got with other people, to then get back together only to be threatened to be pulled apart again; but I am so grateful that it never happened, I'm glad I proposed to Andy.

I left Andy alone, I figured she needed some space; you see I've been through all of this before, Andy knows that and so do I, but I want to be there for her, although I don't know what to say to her. Boo had walked to his basket and lay down as soon as Andy disappeared up to our bedroom.

I decided that she had enough time, I wanted to talk to her, I don't like the fact that she is being quiet; I walked up the stairs and went into our bedroom, I noticed that the bathroom door was closed, the light was on and I could hear the shower running.

I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out, I wanted a clear head so I thought about what I wanted to say to Andy to clear up any misunderstandings or confusion or whatever it was she was feeling.

She finally appeared from the bathroom; I looked at her and smiled "Anything you wanna tell me sweetheart?" She looked at me and got dressed before sitting down on the bed, I propped pillows up behind her back as she got comfortable.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, as if she was afraid to say what was on her mind, she looked at me and took a deep breath "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, but as soon as the doctor confirmed it was a girl, my heart stopped, as I thought 'Sam has been here before' and I don't wanna seem selfish and horrible and bitchy but I felt heartbroken but at the same time I was happy. I can't wait to meet our daughter and I hope she looks just like you, but with my eyebrows..."

She giggled, she then looked at me and took my hand in hers "I love you and I wanna thank you for getting me pregnant and giving me a daughter, the perfect mixture of you and me in the perfect little human being".

I looked at her and smiled "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you felt that way, and I love you and our little girl a whole lot more than you can ever imagine, and yeah I have been through this before but that doesn't matter anymore because it was all a lie, and you have every right to feel the way you feel, you wouldn't be you if you didn't feel that way, you wouldn't be human if you didn't".

She smiled and hugged me "I love you Sam Swarek" I laughed and hugged her to my chest "I love you too Andy Swarek" we both laughed and lay down in bed. I'm glad we got that out, and figured things out and made it better without having to argue, not that that would have happened.

We got some sleep and the whole time I dreamt of our baby girl and how happy we would be, I held Andy tighter and I felt her sigh contently in her sleep. I really love this woman, I would do anything for her and I know she would do anything for me too.

I definitely have a happy wife and a happy life and that's the way it's gonna stay until the end of time.


	33. Chapter 33

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 31

AN: Thank you for the kind reviews, Rookie Blue: End of an Era has reached 92 reviews; and I am blown away by the response it has gotten from all of you, I am amazed and grateful that it has gotten this far, thank you again to those who have taken the time to read and review this story, I am eternally grateful for your response towards this story and towards me… Spoiler alert, Andy has suffered a loss in this chapter, she hasn't lost the baby; but someone close to Andy has died. RBforever x

We slept holding each other that night. I kept my arm around Andy's waist, I love this woman with all that I am, and I want nothing more than for her to be happy. The next morning, I moved my hand to Andy's side of the bed, I sat up when I noticed her side was slightly warm. I spotted Andy standing looking outside the window clutching her phone. I got up and out of bed; I walked over to where she was standing, I took her phone out of her hand and tilted her head up to face me, which is when I noticed the tears. She had been crying, I wonder why I didn't hear her.

It was strange; she is never normally quiet when she cries, that's when I knew it must have been something bad. I looked at her and smiled softly "What's wrong Andy? Are you ok sweetheart?" she looked at me and whispered my name "Sam?" I looked at her and her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. I lead her to our bed and sat her down.

Just looking at her I knew it was something bad; not a nightmare but something had happened to make Andy get out of bed and cry quietly so she wouldn't wake me as we both have the morning off work. She looked so broken and exhausted. She kept her head down. I crouched down in front of her "I'm here Andy, tell me what happened please" she looked at me "My dad…" she choked out a sob, I kneeled down in front of her when she mentioned her dad "What about your dad?" c'mon Andy tell me".

She looked at me with tears running down her cheeks "My dad's dead, he died this morning" I wasn't expecting that, "Tommy is dead?" I whispered to myself, I looked at Andy who had repositioned herself on the bed so she was leaning against her pillow, I got up and sat beside her, I took her hand in mine and held on to it.

I felt the bed shift as Andy turned to face me, I reached out and took her into my arms; she cried so hard that her whole body was shaking, I kissed the top of her head and tried to soothe her, my heart was breaking, but there was nothing I could do or say that would ease Andy's pain right now. All I could do was be here for her, I thought back to when Jerry died and Andy tried to comfort me by being there; although at the time I didn't want anyone near me especially Andy, but now all I want is to be here for her.

Andy took a deep breath and looked at me, tears still in her eyes "It's not fair Sam, he is supposed to be here for us, to see his first grandchild, to hold them, to look after them, he was never supposed to leave me" I looked at her and smiled softly "I know sweetheart, I know, it isn't fair, but Tommy will always be here looking over us, laughing when we attempt to raise our child to the best of our ability, because that child will have both our personality traits and our stubbornness" she giggled softly and leaned up and kissed me.

I returned the kiss and hugged her into my side, she curled up beside me and we sat like that all morning until it was time to work, I called Oliver and told him what had happened, I then told Andy that no one expected her to work today as Oliver understood, I know we haven't worked much lately, the reason for that is that it has been quiet and we had a few vacation days to cash in anyway. Oliver asked me to pass on his condolences to Andy from himself and the rest of 15. I looked at Andy who had fallen asleep clutching a picture of her and Tommy at our wedding day, she had tears streaking down her face.

I could feel my heart break again for the woman that I loved. We would get through this together, and we would come out stronger than ever.


	34. Chapter 34

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 32

AN: Hey guys, this is it, Tommy's funeral, the poem that Andy recites is one of my own, I used to write poetry in high school. I hope you enjoy this chapter, RBforever x

It's been a couple of days since Tommy died; Andy stayed in bed the first day and now she seems to be doing better, I watched as she made her breakfast, she sighed softly and then I heard her sniffle. She must have been crying this morning. She has been crying for the last couple of days, although she has a right to cry as much as she wants as today is the funeral.

I cleared my throat and made my way towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder; she jumped slightly, she turned around and looked at me, I could see that she was holding back tears.

I placed my arms around her as far as they would go and held her against my chest as she cried, her whole body wracked with sobbing, I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she cried.

I decided to try to talk to her "Andy you're going to be ok, I'm here for you; Tommy is at peace now, he would be so proud of you and he would have loved our little one so much".

She looked at me and smiled; it's the first time she has since her dad died and I'm glad but at the same time I think she is trying to put on a brave face for me, you see Andy has been my rock for the last lot of months and it's really breaking my heart.

I am hoping that once she gets dressed we can talk, I just want her to talk to me. We went up to our bedroom once she finished her breakfast, we got changed, Andy walked over to the dresser and pulled out a necklace, she looked at me "Can you put this on for me please?" I nodded and stood behind her and unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck.

I clasped it again and kissed the back of her neck "There you go sweetheart" she turned around and smiled again "I don't know what I would do without you, please don't leave me, not now, not ever" I smiled softly "Sweetheart you won't get rid of me without a fight, that's a promise" she giggled softly "That's the second time you've said that to me".

I grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. She looked at me "My dad gave me this necklace when I graduated from the academy, he was so proud of me for achieving my dream" I nodded knowing that she had more to say "I'm sorry that I haven't been myself, but I just miss my dad so much, I just wish I had have been there when he died, he had no one with him Sam, he was all alone, and I blame myself for that"

She looked down at the ground after that, I tilted her head up and smiled at her "Sweetheart, it's fine you lost your dad, I miss him too, and I'm sorry that he was alone, but he knew how much we both loved him, and he knows that you will be safe and loved for the rest of our lives together" she nodded.

We left the bedroom and made our way out to the truck, we made it to the church and waited for the hearse to bring Tommy's body to the church, Oliver, Dov, Chloe, Frank and Noelle showed up, followed by Nick and Traci.

Oliver, Frank, Nick and I were going to carry the coffin into the church, Chloe, Traci and Dov were going to walk in behind Andy and sit behind her. A few others turned up, Although the one person I didn't expect to turn up was Claire. That woman has some nerve turning up. I wonder how she found out? She probably read about it in the news paper.

Tommy's body arrived and myself, Oliver, Frank and Nick took his coffin and made our way into the church. Andy followed behind and Chloe, Dov and Traci followed her, they sat down behind her, I sat down beside her, Oliver and Frank and Nick sat at the other side.

I noticed that Claire stood at the back not once trying to approach Andy or myself. She knows better, the last time she was here she caused all sorts of issues and then she just left again leaving Andy devastated.

Father O'Malley stood at the alter and motioned for us all to stand, he began "Thomas McNally was a good man, and we are all gathered here today to say goodbye to a husband, father, friend, training officer and grandfather" Andy looked at me and I squeezed her hand and then I placed my arm around her.

The whole way through the funeral I made sure that Andy was ok, Father O'Malley motioned for Andy to come up and read a poem, I kissed the side of her head and then she stood up and made her way to the alter, I winked at her and she smiled softly.

"Although you are no longer here, I will always know that you are near, even though I am going to be without you, I will always be missing you, Although you are no longer here, I will always know that you are near... I love you daddy" she moved to sit back down I looked at her.

"Where did you find that poem?" She looked at me "I wrote it yesterday, I used to write poems all the time when I was a kid". I smiled "Well it was excellent sweetheart" I placed my arm around her.

The funeral was over. I stood up as did Oliver, Frank and Nick. We carried Tommy out of the church, I noticed that Claire was gone, she probably left as soon as Andy stood up. We placed his coffin in the hearse and we made our way to the cemetery.

We said our final goodbyes to a wonderful man. We all headed back to our place, to celebrate Tommy's life, it was a good sendoff, I am glad Claire didn't stick around, I was tempted to speak to her; but I knew nothing good would come out of my mouth and I didn't want to upset Andy any further than she was.

Once everyone left Andy turned to me "I noticed that Claire was at the back of the church when I was standing at the alter" I froze "Yeah she didn't stay long did she?" Andy nodded "She left as soon as I began reading the poem" I nodded, I could feel my blood boil as soon as Andy mentioned that.

I'm glad she didn't stay, I looked at Andy "What do you say about lying down for a while?" She nodded and we headed to bed. It was one heck of a day, we will miss Tommy. Goodbye Tommy rest in peace, you will be missed greatly.


	35. Chapter 35

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 33

AN: Hey guys, thanks for your amazing reviews, there is a shock return in this chapter, and Andy isn't too happy about it. This chapter will be a two parter; the second part will be uploaded in a couple of days. Hope you enjoy this chapter, RBforever x

It's been a week since we said goodbye to Tommy, Andy and I are doing great, we've been working together more at the station. It's what we both needed.

We were sitting at my desk, doing paperwork, when Oliver came up, he looked at us "We have a missing kid" I looked at Andy, we both hated these sort of cases because a majority of the time the kid was never found, they were found or they had been killed just hours after they went missing.

We asked for details, her mother was coming into the station, it was better for them to be here as it would be easier to find the kid. The kids name was Ashley Brown, 12; she had been missing since last night.

We waited until her mother came; it was better to have all the information we could get so we could figure it out and reunite them as soon as possible. I looked over at Andy, she looked uncomfortable; she had her hand on her stomach.

Oliver brought Ashley's mother into his office. I introduced myself, she looked at me and Andy "I'm Ashley's mother Karina, I'm sorry I didn't report this earlier, I work long hours, Ashley is usually at a friends when I'm working, when I came home I thought she was at her friends house like she normally would be; she has dinner and stays sometimes too" Oliver smiled gently "Ok Karina what can you tell us?"

Her mother explained that Ashley was a straight A student, never got into trouble, she explained that Ashley's father wasn't in the picture, he was abusive and loved to drink 24/7. Great a missing kid with an alcoholic father.

Oliver escorted Ashley's mother out of his office, she looked worried and distraught. I was determined to solve this case. He then came back and gave us our orders to go to the house.

I looked at Andy. She nodded "Has someone informed child services?" Oliver looked at us "Yeah someone is coming in soon" Child services is called when a kid is in danger or to reassure the parents that nothing bad will happen to their child. We both nodded and left the station. We got into an unmarked squad and left the parking lot.

We went to the girls house and looked around for any indication as to who may have taken her. I checked her bedroom and Andy checked downstairs. She looked like the average 12 year old, I noticed that some clothes had been moved from her closet based on the empty hangers.

Either someone kidnapped her and took her clothes or she has run away. The question was why? I made my way back downstairs and went into the kitchen, I went to the window and looked out.

I noticed that the gate was unlocked. I went out and checked the gate, the lock had been tampered with, whoever it was knew what they were doing. I walked back into the house and found Andy.

She had her back to me as she was looking at a bookshelf, she tilted her head in confusion, I cleared my throat to get her attention "What you looking for McNally?" She turned and looked at me "This bookshelf, there's dust tracks, books have been removed from the shelf".

I walked over and looked, she was right, someone took books from the shelf. This case was getting a bit more confusing, I explained what I had discovered in Ashley's bedroom "Some of her clothes have been taken from her closet too" Andy arched an eyebrow "That's weird".

I nodded in agreement "Yeah it is, we are looking for a kidnapper" Andy agreed "Or Ashley could have run away" I nodded "Yeah, this reminds me of the Hayley Hill case" Andy looked at me "Oh yeah the girl who ran away because her father was a religious fanatic who didn't approve of her clothes or boys being near her" I nodded.

We headed back to the station, we had a lot of work ahead of us, we had to talk to the school, track down Ashley's father, and then find Ashley. I had a feeling that we could be looking for someone who knew the family or it could have been her mother.

We stopped by Oliver's office and told him what we discovered at the house we then went back to my office, I told Andy I was going to get coffee; I got her a decaf one, just to be on the safe side, I don't want our little girl to be harmed.

We then contacted the school, they told us that Ashley was a good student, she never missed a day, until now, and that she was on the debate team. This was odd as she had a perfect record which means she must have been taken yesterday after school.

Oliver came up and told us that the child services agent was here, they were in his office. We made our way down and then Andy stopped "What is my mom doing here? She's who they assigned to the case? After last time?" I looked and spotted Claire standing in Oliver's office; she is the last person we wanted to see, especially after the funeral.

We stopped; I looked at Andy who had gone as white as a sheet, the last time she was here it didn't end well and I also got on the wrong side of Andy too. We walked in and Andy sat down, to take the pressure of her back. I stood beside her and looked at Claire.

She looked at us, she spotted the wedding rings and looked at us again "Congratulations" I nodded "Thnaks, so you wanna tell us why you're here?" She looked at Andy, "I was assigned to the case by the agency" I scoffed at that "So it has nothing to do with disappearing at the funeral as soon as Andy got up?" She shook her head "No I'm here to do my job Cowboy so if you don't mind will you tell me about the missing girl?"

Oliver intervened then, I was glad; I didn't want to lose my cool infront of Andy or Oliver. Oliver looked at me before he spoke "Mrs McNally, the missing girl is named Ashley Brown she's 12, Father isn't in the picture" she nodded "Oh and if you don't mind show my officers some respect please" she nodded and apologised.

This was going to be fun. As long as we get this case solved quickly and then she can leave again and possibly for good.


	36. Chapter 36

Rookie Blue: End of an era chapter 34

 _AN:_ _Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of my followers, readers and reviewers. I will post again in a few days._ _Here it is guys the second part of the last chapter; recap, Claire has made an appearance and Andy isn't too happy which in then made Sam unhappy too. Hope you enjoy this chapter, RBforever x._

Ever since Claire showed up Andy tried her best not to lose her temper; the last time she was here, she tried to help and then she went far in getting to know Andy and it nearly ended badly for myself and Andy.

We have been working for the last few hours, Claire has been in the break room with Ashley's mom.I have been trying to keep Andy away from her as much as possible. Well it worked until Claire came up for developments in the case; I had to keep myself from asking her to leave.

I remained professional, she looked at us; She smiled at Andy "So when are you due?" Andy looked at her "I'm due in a few months" Claire nodded "That's good, is everything going well so far?" Andy nodded. She then asked if we had anything else to tell Ashley's mother. We told her we had nothing at the moment, and we would let her know if something came up.

We were bringing in Karina and Ashley's neighbour; they had some information for us about Ashley's disappearance. I sent Price and Moore to bring him in. I looked at Andy "Do you want to do the interview with me? Or would you rather observe?" She looked at me "I'll sit in with you if that's alright".

I nodded, we waited in my office, Price came up and told us that Mr Ross was waiting for us in the interview room. We made our way down. I opened the door for Andy, I waited until she had walked through and I walked in behind and closed the door.

We sat down I shook his hand "Mr Ross thanks for coming in I'm Detective Swarek and this is Officer McNally, I believe you have some information about Ashley Browns disappearance?"He nodded "Yes, I spotted Ashley leaving her mothers house yesterday morning". He continued "I was out in the front yard collecting my paper and she stopped to say good morning; usually Ashley comes home at 3:45 depending on what day it is".

I nodded "Did you find it unusual that she didn't come home?" Mr Ross nodded "Yes as she would normally come home unless her mother was at work, so instead she would go to her friends house which is a few houses down from mine". Andy looked at Mr Ross "Sir when did you discover she was missing?"

Mr Ross explained what had happened that night "Ashley's mother came home from work around 12.30 that night, I was up as I couldn't sleep, that is when I spotted her mother getting out of her car, she was acting strange, I couldn't see much but it looked like she was trying to hide something as she grabbed something out of the trunk of the car and then she went inside the house"

Andy asked what happened next "Did you see anyone in the car with her or was she by herself?" Mr Ross shrugged his shoulders "I just figured she was tired, I seen no one else in the car, so she must have been by herself, and when I got up this morning, her car was being towed away and I assume she got a cab to here".

We thanked Mr Ross for coming in and we had Price take him home, we asked Nick and Dov to go to Karina and Ashley's house to look around, for any items which may seem out of place. Andy contacted the tow truck company. At this stage the evidence was pointing to the mother.

I've seen cases like this before, where a parent had killed their child and then pretended that they have run away or they are with family members out of state. I really hope that this isn't the case. Andy ended the call with the tow truck company that picked up Karinas car.

They were going to hold it for us until we got officers down there. Andy wanted to go, so she suggested her and Dov take a look at the car and photograph any evidence found in the car. I decided to do a bit of a background check on Ashley's mother to see what I could find.

I typed in Karina Brown; what came up surprised me, she had three alias's Karina Smith, Karina Davies and Karina Anderson. I looked at her record 12 BE charges, 1 count of attempted arson and she served 3 years in jail for attempted murder. She was wanted in Ottawa for attempted murder.

I couldn't believe this, we had believed her and we felt sorry for her. It turned out we had been taken for fools. I called Oliver on the secure line inside the station. He wondered why I didn't come to his office "Oliver I did a bit of recon on Ashley's mother and I found that she had three alias's, she has 12 counts of BEs, one attempted murder case in Ottawa and one atempted case of arson".

He went quiet "Are you sure?" I replied "Yeah, if you don't believe me look her up on your computer" he kept me on the phone, I could hear him type "You're right Sammy, I can't believe this" he told me not to tell Claire or let on to Ashley's mother that we know anything until Andy and Dov get back.

I got a call from Andy, she said they checked the car and they found blood in the trunk and hair, but they weren't sure, so they wanted to get CSU out to have a look. I told her what I had found out "McNally, the mother might have been responsible for this, she has three alias's, one attempted murder charge in Ottawa and one arson charge too" I left out the twelve BEs she gasped "Are you serious?"

I told her to come back to the station with the camera and to get the photos printed. This case just got worse. Oliver, Andy, Nick, Dov and myself looked at the evidence and came to the conclusion that Ashley's mother killed her last night, dumped the body somewhere secluded and then came home and waited until today to report her as missing.

We decided to bring Claire into the room and told her that we didn't require her to be here anymore, she asked why, Andy spoke up "Karina killed Ashley last night" Claire looked at her "How do you know this?" Oliver interrupted "We found evidence" Claire nodded "I see, well thanks for letting me know, nice to see you all again".

We went and found Karina "Karina can you come with us please?" She got up "Did you find my baby?" Oliver spoke then "No, but we have had some recent developments" she looked at us "What sort of developments?" Andy looked at her, I could tell she was getting annoyed "You killed your daughter".

Karina laughed "What do you mean?" Nick looked at Andy and continued "Karina, we have evidence that you killed your daughter and you tired to hide the evidence by getting your car towed this morning, we also found out that you have three alias's, 12 counts of BEs, one attempted murder charge in Ottawa and one attempted arson charge".

That's when her demeanour changed "Well it looks like you caught me out, yes I killed my daughter; I never wanted to be a mom anyway, I forced myself to be one I was waiting for the right time to kill her. I tied to burn the house down while my husband was out then I tried to kill him back in Ottawa but I failed, I managed to get away and change my name to Karina Brown so I wouldn't be found, the other two alias's are my mothers maiden name and the other one I found in a book".

Dov stood up and walked over to her "Karina Brown, you are under arrest for the murder of Ashley Brown, the attempted arson and attempted murder of your husband, we will be contacting the station in Ottawa and they will come and get you in the morning, you will be spending the night here in lock up".

Dov took her away and the rest of us made our way out of the station to find Ashley's body. We had been out for a few hours, we found her body in a field 20 miles from her house.

It might not have been the ending we had wanted for this case, but Ashley no longer has to suffer, we are trying to find a relative to come and bury the body but so far we have had no luck. Let's just hope someone comes and takes her.

Andy and I went home and went staight to bed. This day has been draining on all of us. Let's just hope that tomorrow brings a new day.


	37. Chapter 37

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 35

AN: Hey guys, hope you had a great Christmas. I have decided to do a lighthearted chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Spolier: There is a surprise in this chapter. RBforever x

It's been a couple of days since we solved Ashley's case; Andy and I had the day off so I let her sleep in. She is now in her 8th month of her pregnancy and she hasn't been sleeping as well as she normally would.

It is hard to believe that in a month we are going to be parents; I am ready for this; I know Andy is too, we both are. We got the nursery ready a while back. I was making breakfast, I had been concentrating on not burning anything as I heard a thump upstairs, I thought it was Andy so I left it.

I then heard her call for me. I turned the stove off and rushed up to our room; Andy was sitting up in bed and clutching her stomach, she looked at me "Sam I think there's something wrong, I'm not sure but I think I am having contractions" I looked at her "Are you sure sweetheart?, I mean you have another month left".

She nodded "Yeah, I think our baby wants out now!" I could tell she was panicking. I tried to calm her down; which wasn't really working, she let out a scream. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed it.

I tried to remember what I read in the baby books that Andy insisted that we buy. I remembered reading about Braxton Hicks contractions; I asked Andy if that was what she was feeling and she shook her head. Our baby couldn't be coming already? I mean it is common for this to happen but I thought we had more time, it's not that we aren't ready we are, of course we are, but still.

I got Andy comfortable and then I rang Traci and asked her to come to our place. She asked if Andy was ok. I didn't know how to answer that so I put Andy on the phone.

Andy sounded different "Trace, I need you to come here please. I don't know what is going on but I need you here" I could hear Traci on the other end reassuring Andy that everything would be fine and she would be there soon.

Traci got to our place in 15 minutes and she was sitting beside Andy in a flash. She looked at her and then me. She looked at me and smiled calmly "Sam we need to get her to hospital you two are gonna be parents today" I nodded and gathered Andy's hospital bag.

Traci helped Andy off the bed and down the stairs and then she helped her into the truck. She explained that she needed to get back to work but she would tell Oliver and the others. Andy and I took off towards the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I helped Andy out of the truck and then we made our way into the hospital. I sat her down and then went to the reception desk. I looked at the receptionist "Hi I'm Sam Swarek, my wife Andy is in labour" she nodded "Ok sir, we will get your wife situated in a wheelchair and then we will take her to the maternity ward. I nodded.

I went to where Andy was sitting and smiled, she looked at me, I noticed that she looked terrified "Sam what if we can't do this? What if I can't do this?" I looked at and smiled "Sweetheart we can do this, and you can do this, I am going to be with you every step of the way" she nodded and kissed me.

A doctor came with a wheelchair and he helped Andy into it. We made our way to the maternity ward and got Andy into bed. A nurse came in and got Andy hooked up to the monitors; once she left Andy called down a bit.

Andy clutched her stomach and moaned softly; I held her hand and kept her calm. She looked at me "Our little girl s going to have the best daddy in the world" I smiled "She is also going to have the best mommy in the world too" she smiled.

The nurse came back in and looked at Andy "Mrs Swarek how's the pain?" Andy looked at her "On a scale of 1 to 10 I would say about a 10.5" the nurse nodded and went to get the pain medication. Andy opted for gas and air, instead of any drugs.

As soon as Andy got the gas and air she seemed fine. The doctor came back in and checked to see how dialated Andy was, she looked pained once that happened, he looked at us "Mrs Swarek you are 6 centimetres dilated not long now" Andy nodded, once the doctor left she looked at me "This is your fault mister for putting me here in the first place" I nodded "I'm sorry sweetheart".

I knew she didn't mean it. She was in pain. Andy's contractions got stronger; I could tell by the way she was breathing. I reassured her that everything was fine and she would be ok as we would have our baby girl by the end of it. She nodded and placed her head on the pillow.

The doctor came back in and smiled; he checked Andy again and then he said "It's time, are you ready to meet your little girl?" Andy nodded. I stood up and sat down behind her; I grabbed both of her hands, the doctor instructed her to push, she did. I kept encouraging her.

Andy was beginning to feel tired. The doctor told her "Only a few more pushes and your baby will be here" Andy nodded and pushed again. She looked at the doctor "I can't do this anymore" the doctor looked at her "Yes you can, come on one more push" Andy bore down and pushed; the next thing we heard a high pitched cry.

Our little girl was here. The doctor congratulated us, he asked me to cut the cord. He then placed our little girl on Andy's chest. She was perfect and so tiny. My heart filled with love as soon as I laid my eyes on her. The nurse then took her and weighed her. She was the perfect weight; even though she had been born a few weeks early.

The doctor handed her to me and I couldn't believe it; she was the perfect mixture of me and Andy. The doctor asked if we had a name picked out. I nodded and looked at Andy.

Andy looked at me then at the doctor "Her name is Samantha Grace Swarek" I smiled and looked down at our daughter "Welcome to the world Samantha Grace".

I text Traci and Oliver that their god daughter had arrived and they congratulated us, they would be coming later with the rest of 15. This was the best day ever.

Andy and I are parents and it is the best feeling in the world.


	38. Chapter 38

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 36

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while; happy new year to you all. To recap, Sam and Andy are now parents to a beautiful baby girl. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. RBforever x

This morning I woke up, I heard Samantha Grace crying. I decided to let Andy sleep on, I didn't mind getting up and going to my little girl. I got this feeling in my chest every time I thought about her. I knew it was joy. Andy and I have both been full of it ever since she came into the world.

It's been a couple of days since we brought our little girl home. We have been parents for about three days now and it's the best feeling in the world. Oliver gave Andy 6 months off full pay for maternity leave; and he gave me the same time off to help Andy.

The first night was good; Samantha Grace slept for a few hours until she woke up, Andy got up and nursed her. Andy told me while we were still in the hospital that she wanted to breastfeed Samantha Grace. She said that she read that it strengthens the bond between a mother and her baby.

Being a father is the best feeling in the world. Andy and I have been loving every moment of watching our amazing little girl. She has Andy's eyes; Oliver and Traci have been spoiling her already; Traci helped Andy bath Samantha Grace, last night.

I got to her room. I opened the door and made my way over to the crib. I looked at my little girl and smiled "Good morning Rookie, what's wrong with you huh?" She looked at me and my smile got wider. My heart filled with love as soon as I lifted her up, I then sat down in the chair in the corner of her room.

I cuddled her to my chest and rocked back and forth for a while. I was so lost in the tiny body lying a against me that I didn't hear Andy get up. I lifted my head up to rest of the back of the chair. That's when I spotted Andy standing there.

I smiled "Morning sweetheart" she smiled "Morning handsome" I smiled at her. I noticed that Andy was looking at Samantha Grace. I stood up and let Andy sit down. I passed Samantha Grace to her and I then sat down on the foot stool. I watched as Andy began to feed our baby.

I was mesmerised by the view. I was so proud of Andy; she brought our little girl into the world. She didn't complain once; she took it in her stride. Andy smiled at me, she then looked down at our little girl and then back at me.

"Thank you" I tilted my head in confusion "What for?" She smiled at me "Thank you for giving me Samantha Grace" I nodded "I have to thank you to sweetheart, you gave me everything I wanted with you". I watched as Andy then placed Samantha Grace on her shoulder and rubbed her back gently.

She then stood up and placed her back in her crib. We walked back to our room and lay down. Andy placed her head on my chest. I could feel her breath hit my shirt. I knew that she was starting to fall back to sleep. I asked if she was tired, she nodded. So we thought it would be best while Samantha Grace was sleeping that we should get some sleep too.

I set an alarm for a few hours from now. As soon as my eyes closed I pictured the future with Andy, Samantha Grace and boo. I then spotted a stroller with another baby in it; I then realised it was our baby. I want to have more kids with Andy. I want us to have at least a couple more.

I will have to ask Andy how she feels about having more kids. A few hours later the alarm went off. We got up and Andy went to get Samantha Grace; I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. While Andy fed Samantha Grace and then she was was going to get her ready.

Andy came into the kitchen with Samantha Grace. She placed her in her baby swing; I smiled. Andy asked if I needed any help with breakfast. I nodded "Can you keep and eye on the bacon while I get the maple syrup from the pantry?" She nodded.

I could hear her talk to Samantha Grace. She was telling her about how her daddy is a control freak and when she old enough to drive that I would want to teach her and that she probably wouldn't get to drive the truck at all. I smiled while I looked for the maple syrup; I came back out and looked at my two girls.

I knew what she was talking about. When Andy was a rookie I hardly let her drive. She then called me a control freak when we got together the first time. I took over making the breakfast again and looked at Samantha Grace "Is your mommy telling you I'm a control freak Rookie"

Andy smiled "You're a good daddy" I smiled "Thanks" I told Andy that breakfast was ready, we sat down and had breakfast. I decided that it would be the best time to ask Andy about having more kids. I looked at her as she looked at Samantha Grace.

I cleared my throat; Andy looked at me. I smiled "Earlier on when we went back to sleep, I had this dream about me, you, Samantha Grace and boo. I then seen a stroller with a baby in it, that's when I knew that we would have more kids. I was wondering if you did want to have more kids?" She looked at me.

She smiled "Yeah, I have been having a similar dream; I want to have more kids with you, I want to have a few more kids with you, I was thinking if we waited until Samantha Grace was a bit older" I nodded in agreement.

This was a great start to the morning. I smiled at my incredible wife and my beautiful daughter and couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.


	39. Chapter 39

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 37

AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while; my doctor did a review with me a couple of days ago and he changed the dosage of my medication. I have been feeling some of the side affects to being on new medication. I'm ok now, thank you for the continued support. Let's see how our favourite couple are coping with parenting. RBforever x

It has been 2 weeks since we brought Samantha Grace home; they have been full of challenges some good, some bad. Andy and I have been taking shifts each night to feed Samantha Grace; Andy has been using a breast pump for the nights that it is my turn to feed her.

This morning I was surprised I wasn't woken up by the sound of Samantha Grace crying, I panicked slightly. I moved my hand to where Andy was lying; her side of the bed was cold, so she must have been in Samantha Grace's room feeding her.

I got up and made my way to her room; I spotted Andy nursing her. It was a gorgeous sight; my beautiful wife was feeding our little girl. I decided to make my way down to the kitchen to let Boo outside; I made a start on breakfast.

I could hear Andy talking to Samantha Grace; even though she couldn't talk yet Andy was talking away to her as if she would respond. To be honest I do it too; although I usually do it when I am alone with her. Andy and I both talk to her when she is in her baby swing.

Boo has been protective of Samantha Grace ever since we brought her home; sometimes he will lay down beside her crib and watch her. Andy has been looking for a baby carrier for when we walk Boo; she wants to be able to take Samantha Grace out with Boo and I.

I did have one; you know when I thought that Mia was my daughter, Marlo took it back when the truth came out. Last night Andy mentioned that we needed to go to the store to get more diapers, plus we needed a few more things.

I brought Boo back in and he sat down at the counter hoping I would throw stuff down to him; I heard Andy make her way down to the kitchen. I smiled when I spotted Samantha Grace in her arms. Andy placed her in her swing and then she came over to me.

She smiled at me "Good morning husband" I smiled "Good morning wife" we both laughed; we have been married for a while now, and it's just as good as it was on the day we got married. I love this woman.

Andy hugged me "So what's for breakfast?" I smiled "Pancakes with maple syrup and crispy bacon just the way you like it" she kissed me on the cheek "What did I do to deserve you?" I looked at her "You deserve the best sweetheart" I plated the pancakes and bacon and told Andy to sit down.

We had breakfast and cleaned up; Andy made a list of what we needed. We got dressed and made our way to the truck; Andy strapped Samantha Grace into her car seat. We made our way to the store; we got out, we got a cart and made our way into the store.

We got the diapers, vegetables, steak, potatoes and we got a new pacifier for Samantha Grace. We did another check to make sure we had everything. We paid for everything and left; we got back home, and Andy placed Samantha Grace down for a nap.

Andy and I sat down on the couch and watched TV; we found re-runs of Law and Order. Even though we have seen the episodes before, it doesn't stop us from watching them again. Andy and I have this mutual love for cop shows; we like watching them, we also like watching them and pointing out what is wrong with them. We have a good time watching those shows.

So far today has been fun; we did everything we needed to do. There is nothing better than doing stuff with the ones that you love. I looked at Andy and smiled at her; she is the best wife, mother, partner, friend and lover a man could ask for.


	40. Chapter 40

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 38

AN: Hey guys, thank you for the continued support; this next chapter is going to be a continuation of yesterday's chapter. I hope you like it. RBforever x

We finished watching Law and Order; we had watched 4 episodes. There is only so many you can watch before your head begins to hurt. I looked at Andy and smiled; she looked at me "What are we gonna do now?" I shrugged.

I looked around the room; I spotted some dust sitting on top of the TV. Andy and I figured we could get some cleaning done since Samantha Grace was asleep; we were going to clean in here, then our bedroom and then we were going to clean the kitchen.

We got up and began to clean; Andy cleared all of the books we had on the coffee table, she placed them in the book shelf, I dusted the TV, fire place, the back of the couch and. I noticed Andy still had her back to me. I made my way towards her with the duster; I grinned as I swiped it down her back.

She turned around and looked at me; she looked slightly amused "Why did you just swipe the duster across my back?" I grinned playfully "You had some dust on your back sweetheart I was just getting it off you" she giggled.

We finished up in the lounge; we made our way to our bedroom, we took off the pillow cases, the duvet cover, the sheet and the throw. Andy placed them in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. We had two baskets; we had one for clothes and another one for bed stuff.

We tidied around the room. Andy found one of Samantha Grace's pacifiers in the middle of the room; she looked at me "How'd this get in here?" I looked at her "You were asleep and Samantha Grace was awake, I didn't want to wake you. I must have dropped it that night" I nodded.

We then finished cleaning in our room; we made our way out with the basket full of our bed stuff. We made our way into the kitchen; Andy put the bed stuff into the washing machine.

Andy then wanted to mop the floor, she claimed that the floor didn't look so clean. We figured that we shouldn't use the vacuum cleaner as it would probably drive Boo crazy and he would start barking and then that would wake Samantha Grace.

Once we had cleaned every inch of the kitchen; I put some music on, I made sure that the volume was low enough; I then looked at Andy "Dance with me?" She nodded. We danced on the spot in the kitchen; I love these moments with Andy, they are rare; but so so sweet.

I then made us something to eat. We sat on the stools in the kitchen and ate in a comfortable silence. We then heard Samantha Grace on the baby monitor; Andy got up and went to get her.

I cleared up; I then went and sat down on the couch and out the tv on. I placed my feet up on the coffee table. I heard Andy come down with Samantha Grace. I smiled when I seen my little girl.

This was the perfect day.


	41. Chapter 41

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 39

This morning I woke up to Andy's voice; I sat up and looked around, she wasn't in our room, I then looked at the baby monitor. I then realised that she was in Samantha Grace's nursery. I must have either been sleeping like the dead or Andy just didn't want to wake me.

I looked at the alarm clock; it was 9am, usually Samantha Grace is crying or making some sort of noise at 6 or even 7. I got up and made a stop at the nursery door; I smiled when I heard Samantha Grace cooing away while Andy was talking to her.

I made my way down stairs; I glanced at the calendar, today's date had a circle around it with a heart, I panicked thinking I had missed an anniversary or something. I tried to think but nothing was coming to mind.

I then remembered; Samantha Grace is now a month old; Andy has an photo album with labels so she can mark the milestones that Samantha Grace goes through. Traci helped her arrange it; apparently it's a good 18th birthday gift.

I cleaned up; Andy had left one of Samantha Grace's pacifiers on the couch, last week Samantha Grace wouldn't settle, we tried everything. I then came up with holding her with my shirt off, she settled down quickly. Andy took a photo on her phone and sent it to Traci and Oliver.

I then walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast; I put some music on and Faith by George Michael started playing. I then began to sing along with it; it is rare for me to listen to anyone other than The Who. It is one of Andy's favourite songs, she probably put it in the playlist without me noticing.

I heard giggling; I looked around and spotted Andy holding Samantha Grace, I smiled at my two girls. I looked at Andy "What were you laughing at?" she smiled "You singing along to something other than The Who" I nodded "Yeah, it mysteriously made its way onto my playlist".

She laughed "Yeah that is strange" I shook my head at my goofball of a wife. Andy can be a goofball at times, sometimes it's endearing other times it can be frustrating. I love her all the same though. I looked at Samantha Grace who was staring intently at Andy.

Andy is a great mother; she has definitely come through and she has come into her own, I had to reassure her a few times but she has 100% blew me away with how she acts with Samantha Grace, our little girl is Andy's double.

We had breakfast and then we cleaned up, we figured it was a nice day; so we got dressed, Andy packed Samantha Grace's bag and then placed her in her stroller, I put together a bag of stuff for Andy and I and then I put Boo's lead on and we headed out.

We found a nice secluded park and settled down. I put the blanket down on the ground and Andy took Samantha Grace out of her stroller. I let Boo of his lead and threw his frisbee. I watched as Andy placed Samantha Grace down on the blanket.

I thew the frisbee for Boo a few times; he then came over and I placed his lead back on his collar, we then made our way back to Andy and Samantha Grace on the blanket. I sat down beside Andy and took Samantha Grace.

I bent my legs to make a cradle; I placed Samantha Grace on my legs and she looked at me, I loved this little girl, she was the perfect mixture of Andy and I. Boo placed his head on Andy's lap and he kept his gaze on me and Samantha Grace.

This was the start to the perfect day; just relaxing with my wonderful wife, my beautiful daughter and Boo.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while; the reason being that the negative review I got a while back from an anonymous reviewer set me back, depression is very hard to manage as it is without having someone knock you down. I just needed time to think and find my way back to being confident enough to write. To thank you for your patience I am going to publish 1 chapter today; just a little thank you for the continued support. RBforever x

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 40

We stayed in the park for a few hours; Andy was cradling Samantha in her arms, I watched as she talked away to our little girl. My heart burst with joy when Boo sat down beside me and kept his eyes on Andy and Samantha.

I watched as families walked past with their children; I pictured the future, Andy and I at this same park with Samantha and another baby, and of course Boo was with us. I smiled thinking about the future and what it would hold for Andy and I.

I cleared my throat and looked at Andy "Do you wanna stay much longer or do you want to continue walking?" She looked at me "Let's continue walking" I nodded and got up. I clipped Boo's lead back onto his collar while Andy placed Samantha back in her stroller.

We continued walking down the path; Andy looked at me and smiled "We make pretty cute babies don't we?" I nodded "Yeah we do, I was thinking maybe when you put SG down for a nap we can practice making baby number 2?".

Andy looked at me "You want to have another baby?" I nodded "Yeah, I mean I want Samantha to have siblings but only if you want to have more kids, you're the one that will have to carry them for nine months" Andy nodded "Yeah that's true, but I do want more kids, maybe we can practice for the next couple of months and if I fall pregnant again then that's great"

I nodded "I can't wait" I couldn't get over Andy; she is so selfless and perfect. I gazed at SG , she was sleeping in her stroller. We made our way back home; I noticed that Andy looked tired, I smiled "You ok sweetheart, you look tired" she nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm so used to sleeping when SG is sleeping, it's in one of the books I got".

I nodded "You wanna get some sleep? I don't mind" she nodded "You wanna join me?" I grinned, she reprimanded me "'No funny business, we are just going to sleep, nothing more" I laughed "Ok sweetheart, whatever you want".

Andy looked at me "First we should put SG down for a nap and then we can get some sleep" I nodded. We made our way to SG's nursery and put her down for a nap, I grabbed the baby monitor and we left the room. Andy lay down on our bed, she looked exhausted. I got in beside her and placed my hand on her stomach.

She smiled at me "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" she turned her body so that she was lying on her side, she then looked at me "Sam do you think we can do this again?" I nodded "Yeah we can, of course we can and SG would be an amazing big sister" she nodded in agreement.

We ended up forgetting about life for a while and we made love; it was passionate and gentle, we hadn't done it like that in a while. This was bliss; you know it doesn't get any better than it is right now.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Hey guys, thank you for the kind reviews, I would especially like to thank Tory72, Jessym1988 and Stefrosacarnevale for their kind reviews. I was thinking of taking requests for scenes or topics you might want to read about, if you have any ideas you can PM me or suggest ideas through reviews I would love to hear your thoughts, thank you again. RBforever x

Rookie Blue: End of an Era chapter 41

We had just finished and Andy was lying on top of me trying to catch her breath; the baby monitor came to life, SG was crying, Andy sat up and put her robe on. She left the room and went to SG's nursery. I could hear her talk to our little girl.

I sat up and put my boxers on; I waited for Andy to come back in, I heard the floor creak as she walked through the door. I spotted Samantha in her arms, I held my hands out for my little girl. I smiled when she looked at me "Hey Rookie, you being a good girl?" she cooed.

I loved these moments with Samantha; Andy sat back down and stroked our baby's head. She looked at me "She loves her daddy" I nodded in agreement, I replied "She loves her mommy too" Andy smiled. She is getting more like Andy everyday, but she has my dimples.

Samantha is nearly two months old; she is no longer a newborn and in a few months she will no longer depend on Andy to feed her, she will begin eating baby food in no time at all. I looked at Andy "When should we get her christened?" Andy shrugged "I don't know, we should see if Father O'Malley is free some time in the next few weeks".

I nodded "When we decide we will have to tell Oliver and Traci" she nodded "Yeah, I'll ask Traci about dresses" I arched my eyebrow "Dresses?" Andy nodded "Yeah, Sam she needs to wear a dress when she gets christened" I shook my head "Sorry sweetheart I didn't know that".

I grinned at Andy and she looked at me. She then looked at Samantha "Well SG shall we get you christened in a couple of months time?" Samantha cooed, I looked at Andy "We will take that as a yes" we both laughed softly while looking at our baby girl.

I looked at the time. I smiled "You wanna get up and go down stairs and watch TV?" Andy nodded "Yeah, what do you want to watch?" I shrugged "I don't mind" we got up, and headed down stairs. Andy took SG and sat down on the couch. I smiled at my two girls.

I sat down and placed my arm around Andy's shoulders; we got comfortable and we flicked through the channels for a while, we caught a Criminal Minds marathon. Andy giggled when she seen the look on my face, I turned to look at her "What? It's a good show" Andy nodded "Ok, whatever you say sweetie" I raised and eyebrow "It's a classic" Andy scoffed "No CSI is a classic, Criminal Minds is mediocre".

I looked at SG "You hear that rookie Mommy doesn't like one of Daddy's favourite shows" Andy looked at me "Don't get her involved she's too young to get involved and when she is older she will realise that Mommy has better taste in cop shows" I laughed.

I looked at Andy and smiled "Ok dear what do you want to watch?" Andy smiled; I laughed, I knew that Andy used to love watching Criminal Minds but when we had SG that changed. Some of the episodes were too horrible to watch.

Andy looked at me "Actually it's ok, I don't mind if you want to watch it, we settled down and watched the episodes. There is no better thing than watching TV with the woman and child that you love.


	44. Chapter 44

AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been super busy with life, I recently became an auntie again, my niece was born a couple of weeks ago. I've been helping her mother look after her and her brother who is two. I know it's no excuse for not posting but I have been going back and forth over how to write this chapter and how to give you all something that you like; spoiler I'm thinking bringing a character back from the dead; the idea came from an episode of Criminal Minds. Let me know what you all think. Thank you again for the support, RBforever x

Andy and Traci have been out shopping all morning; they've been looking for a christening gown for SG. I decided to let them go ahead and I would stay home and look after my little girl. She's been very fussy recently; Andy put her down for a nap yesterday after feeding her and she wouldn't sleep. We took it in shifts walking her up and down the floor.

My phone buzzed; it was Andy, she and Traci found a nice gown for SG's christening. My phone buzzed again Andy sent me a picture of the gown. I replied saying it was beautiful. She told me she would be home soon, I smiled. I placed SG in her crib and put on her mobile, she loves watching it go round; I took a picture of her and sent it to Andy.

My phone buzzed, it was Andy; she replied saying my beautiful girl and a smiley face. I text back saying I'd see her soon. SG drifted off and I turned the volume down on the TV. I must have drifted off too, as I woke up when I heard a key turning in the door. I looked up and spotted Andy.

She looked at me and smiled "Hey you, were you sleeping?" I nodded "Yeah, SG was sleeping so I thought I should get some sleep too" she nodded "Yeah, it's best to sleep when she does" I nodded "You gonna show me the gown you bought for SG's christening?".

Andy nodded and got the bag containing the gown; she pulled it out and grinned "What do you think?" I nodded "It's great sweetheart, I love it" Andy smiled "Thanks, I love it too" we talked about her shopping trip, while I rubbed her feet, another thing about Andy, she has been feeling tired recently too. She's out it off to being up with SG almost every night, but there could be another reason.

I don't want to get my hopes up or Andys; but she might be pregnant again. I mean we have been spending a lot of time in bed together, not just sleeping but other stuff too. I will ask her tonight if she wants to check if she's pregnant again. Like I said I don't want to get both our hopes up yet, but it's a possibility.

We talked for a while and then we got dinner ready; we had dinner and then I decided to bring up Andy feeling tired. She looked at me and smiled "What's up?" I smiled "Nothing, it's just that you've been tired recently and I was wondering if you might be pregnant again?" Andy looked at me "It is a possibility I mean I guess I could be, should I do a test tonight?".

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders "It's up to you McNally, if you want to; I'll go and get one for you now if you want" Andy nodded "Yeah, if that's alright" I smiled "I don't mind, I'll go now" I got my keys and went to the store. I couldn't help but picture another mini me, except this time a little boy, that looks like me.

I got to the store and found the test, I went to the checkout and went back home. I was heading home when I spotted someone, they looked familiar, I couldn't place them though. I slowed down and took a closer look. The person looked like Jerry; I knew it couldn't be him; we buried Jerry a few years ago.

I got home and looked at Andy, she looked concerned "What's wrong?" I figured it couldn't hurt to tell her "I think I spotted Jerry on the way back here" Andy went white "What do you mean you thought you spotted Jerry on the way back here? Jerry is supposed to be dead".

I nodded "I know it's hard to explain but I'm sure it was him" I shook my head, I handed Andy the test and she went to the bathroom, she came out and looked at me "Now we wait" I nodded.

We waited for five minutes, the timer went off, I looked at Andy, she frowned "It's negative" I looked at her and hugged her. I guess we will have to wait a bit longer to have our next one. Although a part of me was still shook up at the thought of seeing Jerry.

Could we have been lied to that day? Was he taken to another facility to recover? Did we actually bury my best friend? I guess we will have to find out. I won't rest until the truth is uncovered.


	45. Chapter 45

Andy wanted to put SG to sleep before we talked more about me spotting someone who looked like Jerry. It gave me time to get my thoughts in order; I mean I know it sounds weird but I knew it was him. The question was why now? Why did he come back and why didn't he get in contact with us? Especially Traci?

Andy came back down and sat on the couch with me; she looked at me and smiled "Sam are you sure it was Jerry?" I nodded "Andy I know it was him; I recognised his face, well at first I didn't and then I got a closer look. That's when I knew it was him" she nodded "Ok, what are we gonna do? Do you wanna talk to Traci and Oliver about this?"

I nodded "Yeah, we should call them now" Andy nodded in agreement "Yeah, I'll call Traci and you call Oliver" I grabbed my phone and called Oliver. He answered "What's up?" I didn't know how to begin "Oliver, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to freak out but I think I spotted Jerry earlier tonight" Oliver spluttered "What, Sam? Jerry is supposed to be dead".

Andy was in the middle of telling Traci the same thing, I could hear Traci ask if I was sure and then she came round to the idea, Oliver knew I wouldn't lie about something like that. Oliver told me he was gonna come over and talk, I agreed and we hung up. Andy told me Traci was gonna come over too. This was gonna be difficult for all of us.

There was a knock at the door; it was Traci and Oliver, they came in and sat down. Oliver looked at me "Sam are you sure it was Jerry?" I nodded "Yeah, I was coming back from the store and I spotted someone, I got a closer look and it was Jerry, I know it sounds strange but I know it was him, the question is why is he here now? I mean we caught the guy who allegedly killed him and he deicded now was the best time to come back"

Oliver looked at me and Andy "What are we gonna do?" Traci spoke up "We need to find him and get answers" Andy looked at the three of us "How? I mean how are we gonna find him?" I spoke up "The only reason I can think of that Jerry didn't show up until now; someone must have told him about everything that happened, and he has probably been in the city since Andy and I got married"

Traci looked at me "I wonder who is behind all of this? I mean someone must have planned to move Jerry to another facility to recover from his injuries and while we had been told that he died, they could have been giving Jerry a new identity and a new career. The reason we had been lied to is so that we wouldn't have asked questions about his location"

Oliver got up and staring pacing back and forth "If Jerry is alive, why hasn't he come to one of us? I mean none of us have moved, or anything so why hasn't he come to talk to us?" Andy left the room, I could tell that she was probably overthinking things or she was getting annoyed again, I mean if Jerry has been alive this whole time then I broke up with Andy for no reason.

Traci went to talk to her, I could hear Traci ask her what was wrong, Andy explained that she was feeling sad and slightly angry, Oliver looked at me "There was nothing you could do man, I mean none of us knew the truth" I nodded "I know but I ended my relationship with Andy back then because I thought my best friend had been killed" Andy came back in and looked at me "Let's find Jerry and get to the bottom of this"

I agreed "We need to find him, get the answers we need, we also need to ask him what he is doing back in Toronto and where he has been for the last few years" Traci and Oliver nodded in agreement. We had our plan all we had to do now was find Jerry, tell Frank and Noelle that Jerry has been alive this whole time and get the answers that we have been looking for.

I just hope that in the end Jerry will tell us everything and I hope that when we do find out the truth that nothing happens.


	46. Chapter 46

AN: Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while I've been recovering from a knee injury; my knee popped out of place and I have been in bed recuperating for the last couple of weeks. Sorry for the long gap between chapters, and thank you for the continued support. RBforever x

I kept thinking about what I would say to Jerry if we found him, I mean none of us got to say goodbye to him and this whole time he was alive. I also knew that there was the possbility that he might not want to be found. Andy went to check on SG; Oliver looked at me "Sammy what are we gonna do if we find him?" I shrugged "I don't know I mean I have a few ideas but I'm not sure" he nodded in agreement.

The four of us sat in living room and tried to come up with a plan on how to move forward and ensure that we were doing the right thing. There was still a small part of me that doubted that he was alive this whole time, but I then figured that if he has been alive this whole time then how come he hasn't made contact.

Andy made us all coffee and we decided that it would be best if we divide and conquer, Oliver and Traci decided to check out the street where I spotted Jerry tonight, they wanted to ask the store clerk if he had seen a man with dark hair and was in his early forties. Andy and I stayed home with SG; Andy went into the kitchen and brought out sandwiches.

My phone buzzed, it was Oliver; the store clerk said he recognised the man in the photo and he had been in an hour before I had come in. I showed Andy the text that Oliver sent. Andy looked shocked she looked at me "So you weren't just seeing things Jerry is alive" I nodded "Yeah I know, now we have to find Jerry".

Andy text Traci and told her that we should call it a night; we need to sleep if we are going to find Jerry, it might take a few days but it will be worth it in the end. I text Oliver the same thing; we went to bed and went straight to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

I must have been dreaming for a while as it was so vivid; I dreamt that we found Jerry and when we did he didn't remember any of us. I woke up and looked around, I sighed when I realised that it was just a dream. I got up and made my way down the stairs, it sat on the couch and lay there for a while, I must have drifted off again as I woke up when I heard Andy go into the kitchen with Samantha.

I looked at the clock it was 7am; Andy came back to where I was lying and looked at me "Morning, how long have you been down here for?" I looked at her and smiled "I came down around 12 because I couldn't sleep, I didn't realise I had been down here all night".

Andy nodded. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had been experiencing since last night. I looked at my little girl and smiled "Morning rookie, did you sleep well last night?" Samantha cooed and flung her arms and legs up and down at the sound of my voice.

I knew then that things would get better and things would change and I knew that Samantha would like Jerry if we ever find him. Here's to hoping that everything goes according to plan.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Hey Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted; I've been going through a few things and I injured my knee again. I had this chapter done a few times but I just wasn't sure if it was good enough. I updated my bio if you all want to have a look. I figured that you might want to get to know me a bit better. I'm sorry for not posting, I hope this chapter makes up for the delay between this new chapter and the previous one. RBforever x**

To say that I was relieved that Jerry was alive would be an understatement; for the last couple of years I was lead to believe that he was dead. Oliver, Frank and I mourned our best friend, Traci mourned her fiancé, and to make it worse I ended things with Andy; which was the worst thing I ever did.

What I really want to know is who was behind it? Who was the one that made it seem like Jerry had died that day? Andy came to sit beside me, she smiled at me. I smiled back; I looked at Andy and I felt my heart drop, I hurt her back then, I broke up with her because I thought Jerry was dead. Of course everything worked out in the end.

Apart from dating Marlo; obviously she was a rebound but I tried to convince myself that she wasn't, little did I know that Andy was the one for me. I am so glad that we got back together and got married and had Samantha. I turned to look at Andy, I reached out and took her hand in mine.

I took a deep breath "Andy I just want to apologise for breaking up with you after Jerry supposedly died, I mean I didn't know it at the time but if I had have known I wouldn't have broken up with you, and I wouldn't have gotten with Marlo and none of what happened would have happened in the end. Although I am glad that we worked everything out and got back together and I'm so happy that we got married and had our beautiful baby girl. I want to you to know that I love you and I will always love you and our baby girl, I promise to love you both and only the both of you for the rest of our lives, I love you sweetheart"

Andy had tears in her eyes, I reached out with my other hand and wiped them away, she smiled at me "Sam, you didn't know back then that he was alive none of us knew. I also think we needed to break up just so we could both heal after losing Jerry. I am happy that we sorted everything out too; and I am so so happy that we got married and that I was able to give you a baby after everything we both went through, and I love you too so much more than you could ever imagine. You are an amazing man and husband and I will love you for the rest of our lives too"

We hugged each other, Samantha was lying in her play pen cooing away, Boo was lying in the corner in his bed. I smiled at the sight of him. Andy and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch and decided to watch some TV. We flicked through the channels and nothing really caught our attention. So we channel surfed for a while until we came across a re-run or Without a Trace; we hadn't watched it in a while and we figured it would kill some time.

I was glad that we had been able to track Jerry down and now we had to find him and talk to him, Oliver wants to go and find him so the three of us can talk and also so we can ask questions and get down to the bottom of who lied to us that day. I kissed Andy on the head as we sat watching TV. I was so lucky to have her in my life.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Hey guys, we've made it; Jerry is making his return, how will Sam, Oliver, Traci and Andy react once the truth is revealed. Read on to find out. RBforever x**

Oliver and I had decided that we would go back to the store where I spotted Jerry a couple of nights ago; I figured he would go back there to get stuff. Oliver and I walked into the store, we walked around for a while.

We spilt up and walked down each aisle; we agreed that we would text each other if we spotted Jerry. We had been in the store for half an hour, I felt my phone buzz it was Oliver. He had spotted Jerry walking in.

Here we go; this is it, we are finally going to get answers. I got Oliver and we walked to where Jerry had gone. I cleared my throat and spoke "Hey Jerry, it's been a while" he turned around "Sammy? Ollie? is that you?" we nodded. I couldn't believe this Jerry was alive and he remembered us.

Jerry looked at us "Hey, it has been a while; I'm sorry that I haven't made contact before this, but I had to wait until it was safe. I had to be rushed straight into witness protection, I had no idea that you had been told that I died. I read about Perrick being jailed for my death and the kidnapping of Peck, I also read about her brother being arrested for blowing up the station and being involved with the Irish mob and the commissioner"

I nodded "Yeah, you missed a lot; Andy and I broke up after we thought you died, well actually I broke up with her because I couldn't cope without you being here, Oliver bought a cabin; we remembered you every year after your 'death' but everything worked out in the end, Andy and I got married over a year ago and we had a little girl; we called her Samantha Grace"

Oliver piped up "Jerry, what happened? Why did they put you into witness protection? Where did you go?" Jerry took a deep breath. He looks at the two of us "Look I can't go into details but I was put into witness protection because the detectives who told you I died told me I was in danger and I needed to get out of town as soon as possible. I was put onto a flight to Vancouver; where I was given a new indentity, I was given a job, an apartment and I was told under no circumstances to make contact with any of you"

I sighed "Well you're home now, you have to tell Traci everything, she was so distraught after you 'died'" Jerry nodded "Yeah you're right, I also want to see this daughter of yours" I nodded, we all left the store and headed back to my place. I text Andy and told her to get Traci over to our place as soon as possible.

We got back as soon as we could, I opened the door; Jerry walked in, Traci stood up and I could tell she was confused and she had been crying, Andy looked up "Hi Jerry, welcome back" he nodded "Thanks McNally, it's great to be back" Andy went up to Samantha's room to see if she was awake.

Traci sat down again and spoke "Jerry? Why are you back? I mean I'm glad that you aren't dead, but why now? Jerry took a deep breath and explained everything to Traci, she was holding her breath until he finished, she stood up and hugged him.

She spoke again "Why don't we go back to my place and talk, Leo will be so happy that you are back, he will be so happy to see you again" he nodded and they hugged again, before they left Jerry hugged me again and then he hugged Oliver, just as the door opened, Andy came down with Samantha.

Jerry smiled when he spotted Samantha, he looked at me and Andy "Guys she's gorgeous; she is the picture of the two of you" Andy smiled and thanked him. Jerry and Traci said goodbye and that we would have to have a poker night again soon.

Not long after they left, Oliver left; Andy and I sat down on the couch with our little girl and we just sat in silence thinking about what happened, Jerry was back and everything was great again.


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Hey guys, this chapter will be from Traci's POV; I figured you might want to read Jerry's return from her perspective. Let me know what you all think. RBforever x

 **TRACI'S POV**

I still couldn't wrap my head around it; Jerry was alive, Sam and Oliver had found him and brought him back to me. I was so relieved yet confused at the same time. Andy reassured me that everything would be fine.

We got to my place; Leo was out with his friends, I figured that it would give us enough time to talk things over and also give me time to understand everything. Jerry looked around, he then looked at me "This place hasn't changed much" he continued to look around "You still have all of our pictures" I nodded.

I smiled, I had my Jerry back; it was almost like no time had passed and that he hasn't been dead. I turned to look at him "Jerry I just can't believe it, you're alive; you're standing here in front of me, I honestly thought I had lost you" he nodded "I'm glad that I came back, I'm just sorry I couldn't have come back sooner, I wouldn't have pegged Sam to be the type to get married after our whole engagement debacle"

I nodded "Yeah Andy and Sam have been though a lot since then, Sam broke up with Andy and told her that he couldn't be a cop and be with her anymore, Andy went on a six month UC op and Sam dated a new cop named and ex SWAT member Marlo Cruz after breaking up with Andy" I paused when Jerry seemed to hold his breath. I continued once I noticed that Jerry had nodded for me to continue

"Sam got shot and Andy stayed by his side, and then Marlo came back and lied to Sam about being a father, which made Andy angry and Ulster the whole time she was back, Sam proposed before the aforementioned baby arrived and then they got married after she was born and then Marlo told the truth that he wasn't her baby's father and she left taking the baby with her" Jerry nodded.

He looked like he was trying to make sense of it all, he then spoke "Thats a lot of information for one person to handle in a few minutes. So let me get this straight; Sammy broke up with Andy because I died and then she went UC for six months, and then Sam got with some SWAT member turned beat cop who lied to him about being a dad? Thank god they seen sense in the end, I'm glad they sorted everything out and got married, I mean they had a pretty cute kid"

I nodded after he finished. We changed the subject to us, I knew that things had changed and I knew we had a lot of stuff to work through. We had been talking for a few hours, I heard the door open and close it was Leo. I called him to come in; he walked in and he spotted Jerry.

He looked at me "Mom, is Jerry really here?" I nodded "Yeah baby, he's really here" he nodded "Hey Jerry, I've missed you" Jerry looked at Leo "Hey Leo, you're not so little anymore" he nodded "Yeah, I know I grew up" Jerry and Leo both laughed at that.

Everything was falling back into place, Jerry was alive, things were starting to get back to the way they should have been.


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Hey guys; I am so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. You are the best reviewers and readers any author could wish for. To thank you for being so awesome I am going to reward you with a chapter from Jerry's POV.

 **JERRY's POV**

I was so relieved to be back home; I know there is nothing I can do to change what happened. Leo was sitting beside me as if nothing had changed. I missed him, and I missed Traci too more than I could say.

When she told me about Sam and everything that happened with him and Andy I knew that I should have come back sooner but I was told not to; I was told to stay away until it was safe although some part of me knew I should have come back a lot sooner than I did.

A lot has happened in the last couple of years; and I'm not just talking about my 'death' I mean I read about my death in the newspaper, I heard about Perrick going to jail for kidnapping and assaulting Peck. I even read about the evidence room being blown up by a bomb.

I purposely went to that store that night; I had a feeling that someone would see me. I was glad when Oliver and Sam found me; I was shocked when I found out that Sam and Andy had a baby, I mean I never would have pegged him to be the father type.

I also felt guilty that Traci and I never got the chance to get married even after I proposed with an engraved knife; which looking back on was kinda cheesy but I couldn't think of another way to do it, I have been thinking about asking her to marry me again but a part of me isn't sure if I should.

I decided that I could maybe skirt around the idea and ask Traci a few questions to see how she feels I looked at Traci, I was nervous "Traci, I was wondering how would you feel if I proposed to you again?" she looked at me "I uh... I guess I would be ok with it; as long as you don't do it with a knife" she giggled and I laughed too "Ok, so you would want it to happen again" she nodded.

I looked at her "Great now I know; I'm not going to do it now, I mean we have a lot to work out; and I'm going to guess our original plan to have Sam as my best man and Andy as your maid of honour is still in action then I will do it soon"

Traci nodded in agreement "What about Leo? I mean I know he was going to be the ring bearer but now that he is older what are we going to do with him?" I thought about it and I looked at Leo "Well dude do you want to stand with Sam and I at the alter as a groomsman along with Oliver?" Leo nodded.

I smiled. Everything was falling back into place; I was so happy that Traci agreed to marry me again and that Leo was going to be part of the wedding too. Now all I have to do is tell Sam and Oliver. I just hope that everything happens in the right order.

I will also have to try and get my job back, it's probably not going to be easy but I'll try my best to be reinstated at 15 as a detective. I wonder if much has changed at the station? I guess I will have to wait and find out.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Hey guys; sorry I was out of the country celebrating my 21st last Monday and I only got back a few days ago. I hope you enjoy this new chapter; there will be a slight time jump between the previous chapter and this one. Just so there is no confusion or panic about missing a chapter or anything, I have decided to bring Jerry back to 15; he got his job back once he explained that he had to fake his death and go into witness protection. We are now back to Sam's POV. Thanks again RBforever x**

Jerry phoned me and told me that his meeting with the brass at headquarters went well and that he was reinstated back at 15; they told him that they had no idea that he was put into witness protection, but they understood that it was on a need to know basis.

I was so relieved; it would be nice to have him back, and to have him at 15 again. After I ended the call with Jerry I then text Oliver and told him the good news, he told me to tell Jerry that he would want to speak to him since he was now the Staff Sergeant, he needed to talk to Jerry about a few things.

Andy was holding SG in her arms standing beside the couch waiting for me to tell her the good news; I looked at her "Jerry is coming back to 15" she nodded "That's great, we need more detectives around the station, plus it will lighten your work load and Dov's work load too"

I nodded; this was the best news ever, Jerry was back, everything was good. We had Samantha's christening in a couple of weeks and we had asked Jerry to be her godfather along with Oliver; as I wanted both of my best friends to be her godfathers.

Traci is still going to be her godmother, Andy and I both figured she will need someone to help with other stuff like boys and makeup. She needs a female influence in her life.

I smiled at my little girl, she had so much of Andy and myself in her; she really was the perfect mix of us both, no doubt about that.

Andy went up the stairs to place SG in her crib; I put the T.V. on, I was flicking through the channels, there was nothing on apart from re-runs of CSI and NCIS. I waited for Andy to come back down so she could decide on which show to watch.

When she came back she sat down; she looked at me "How do you feel about Jerry coming back?" I shrugged "I guess; I mean I'm so happy that he's back and he's coming back to work" he took a deep breath and continued.

"Then there's that part of me that is sad because his death was part of the reason that I broke up with you but then I'm so happy that we got back together and he's back and it's permanent"

She nodded "I understand; I'm happy too, because you're happy that you have your best friend back and yeah we broke up with me because we thought he was dead, but now he's back and it's great"

We both looked at each other and we smiled; life was great, we had Jerry back at 15, we had our baby girls christening in a couple of weeks, and we had each other. I honestly couldn't picture my life without Andy or SG in it, I just know that if I didn't have them in my life I would be miserable.

I really am the luckiest guy in the world and I'll never forget that.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Hey guys; sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been getting things ready for my nieces christening on Sunday, I've been going through things in my head for this chapter in the chaos of getting an outfit sorted. In this chapter Samantha Grace is sick and Sam and Andy like most new parents have to try and figure out what's wrong with their baby girl. Thank you for being patient with me and being awesome throughout this journey, RBforever x**

I woke up earlier than usual this morning; I heard SG through the baby monitor, she was crying but I realised it wasn't her usual cry, this cry was high pitched and it was like she was struggling to catch her breath.

I panicked and got up and headed straight for her nursery; as soon as I spotted her lying in her crib I noticed that she was covered in red blotches and she was probably running a high temperature, I grabbed the thermometer and like I guessed her temperature was higher than normal.

I took her into my arms and walked back into mine and Andy's room. I had noticed that Andy had woken up when she heard me come in. She looked at me "Is she ok?" I shook my head "I don't know, her temperature is higher than normal and she's covered in red blotches"

Andy got up and took SG from me; she started to rock her back and forth while I tried to figure out what was wrong with her. I checked every baby book we had, I googled her symptoms and came up with a couple of illnesses such as measles, chicken pox and meningitis. I then told Andy who then asked me to make a doctors appointment.

When I finally got through I had to explain that my child had a high temperature and she had red blotches all over her body and that she was also struggling to catch her breath. I was told to bring her in as soon as we could. I told Andy to get dressed and then we left.

When we arrived; I went to the reception desk and told her my name, Andy sat down with SG in the waiting area, I could tell she was panicking I just wish that there was some way to reassure her that everything was going to be ok but I wasn't so sure of that myself.

I made my way to sit down with them; I looked around and then looked at Andy and smiled. I knew that she knew it was a nervous smile. I knew deep down that I wouldn't settle until we seen the doctor and get some answers.

About 3 minutes later Doctor Peterson called us into his room; he shook my hand and then he shook Andy's, he asked us a couple of questions about Samantha Grace and if she had experienced these symptoms before. We both shook our heads, I spoke up "Our daughter has been perfectly healthy from the day she was born"

Doctor Peterson nodded "I see; has she been around anyone who has been ill recently?" Andy looked at me "No she hasn't, can you please tell us what's wrong with our daughter?"

The doctor nodded, he took SG and examined her, he then explained that it was common for babies to be susceptible to illnesses as their immune systems are still developing, and that is is also possible for her to have picked something up from being out during the day in her stroller.

Andy and I both nodded I spoke again "So is there anything to worry about?" the doctor shook his head "Your daughter has chicken pox, now I can give you something for her that will help with the infection and you will need to bath her in camomile lotion to help soothe the itchiness"

Andy nodded and thanked the doctor "Thank you, for your help doctor" Doctor Peterson nodded, we then left to fill in the prescription for SG. Once we got home we bathed SG in the camomile lotion and then we gave her the antibiotic for the infection and then we put her down for a nap.

Andy and I looked at each other and we smiled; this time it was a smile of relief, we knew what was wrong with our baby and now we can do something to help her get better and hopefully in a couple of weeks she should be feeling well enough so that we can get her christened.

This has been a hard morning; here's to hoping that the rest of the day goes smoothly.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Hey guys, I've been working on a novel. I haven't forgotten about you guys don't worry, Rookie Blue fanfiction is still my first priority. I hope you like this chapter, thanks again for being so patient RBforever x**

Andy and I have been taking shifts in looking after SG; it's taken a lot of time and it was worth it, she is feeling a bit better, she's not running at 100% just yet but she's getting there.

We have been beside ourselves for the last two weeks making sure that she is ok and that she is breathing and that she's not getting sick again.

Andy has been reading every baby book we have and she's been worrying herself about not doing enough for our little girl, which means she hasn't been eating, she's been getting sick and she's been a bit moody.

Whenever I mentioned that she could be pregnant again she looked at me and said "I'm not pregnant Sam I'm just worried about our baby girl" I just nodded in agreement and left her alone to read. I was in the kitchen making lunch when she came in and stood beside me.

I looked at her "What's up McNally?" she looked at me and smiled slightly "Nothing, I was thinking earlier and I think you might be right, I mean let's face it. I might be pregnant again, but the last time we got our hopes up I wasn't, I'm not ready to face that possibility again but it wouldn't hurt to find out I guess"

I looked at her and smiled "Ok then, you should take a test and then we will find out and if it's positive then that's great and if it's not then we keep on trying, I don't want SG to be an only child, not that's there's anything wrong with that but I really want us to have more kids"

Andy smiled and then kissed me "What was that for?" she looked at me "For being an incredible husband and father and also for being understanding and awesome" I grinned "You're pretty awesome too Andy" she smiled.

I went to the store and bought the test for Andy; I was slightly nervous but I knew we could do it again, we are great parents and Samantha needs a baby brother or sister to keep her company.

I got back to our place and handed Andy the test; she went to the bathroom while I stayed with SG on the couch. Andy came out and looked at me "Now we wait" I nodded and set a timer on my phone.

I grabbed her hand; I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. Andy looked at me and smiled, I could tell she was freaking out slightly. I squeezed her hand just to reassure her everything was going to be fine.

The timer went and I lifted the test and gave it to Andy, she looked at me "It's positive" I looked at her "Really?" she nodded "Sam we're going to have another baby" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, I couldn't believe it, we are going to have another baby.

I looked down at SG and smiled "You're going to be a big sister" I put my arm around Andy and just sat there on the couch taking in the good news. Our family of four was going to be a family of five soon, it's great that SG and the new baby will be close in age too.

I was going to be a father again and with the only woman I want to be a father with; this is great, our kids are going to be loved every day no matter what.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Hey guys we are reaching the end of Rookie Blue: End of an Era; don't panic there are still a couple more chapters to go I'm not gonna leave it here, I just want to give you the heads up that it's coming to an end soon. If you have any suggestions on how you want it to end let me know in either the reviews or in my PM inbox. Thanks again for being so supportive and amazing reviewers. RBforever x**

SG is finally feeling better and we are going ahead with the christening; we have invited all of our friends from 15 and we have everything ready to go. Traci, Jerry and Oliver have been preparing for the ceremony, Father O''Malley told us that there was no limit to how many godparents a child can have which was a relief for us.

Andy has been in the bathroom all morning throwing up, she said that her morning sickness was worse with this pregnancy than with SG. I just had ginger ale sitting on the bedside table waiting for her when she comes out.

She reassured me that she was fine and that she would be fine for SG's christening this afternoon. When she came out she got ready and then she drank the ginger ale. We got SG and we made our way to the church.

Andy text Traci to tell her that we would be at the church soon. I text Oliver and Jerry too; we would be making the announcement that Andy was pregnant again after the christening.

We decided to wait until we got SG christened to tell everyone that we are going to be parents again; I don't know how they are all going to react to the news. Hopefully they will be happy for us. On the plus side we can return to work for a while until Andy is ready to have baby number two.

We got to the church and we waited for everyone to arrive. Once everyone arrived we went into the church and sat down where we were told to sit, apparently there are seating arrangements, the parents and godparents sit at the front with the baby and the guests sit two rows behind us.

Father O'Malley welcomed us and he told us that the service would last about 25-30 minutes which was standard for a christening. We had to say a few prayers and Father O'Malley had to bless SG.

He asked Andy and I to stand at the bapstismal font with the godparents; we all stood up and Father O'Malley asked us do we wish to bring Samantha Grace into the church and into the Catholic faith and we agreed, he then asked Traci, Jerry and Oliver are they going to protect, lead and direct her into Gods love and they agreed.

He then poured the holy water over her head and gave us a towel to dry her off a bit, we then sat back down and the service was continued and then we prayed again and then the service was over.

Once we finished everyone gathered round and we took pictures. It was a great service, we thanked Father O'Malley and we left the church.

We made our way to the restaurant for our meal, Andy and I decided that we would tell everyone before we ate. We went into the restaurant and we sat down, I stood up and thanked everyone for coming and that Andy and I had an announcement.

They all looked at us and waited, Andy spoke up "I'm pregnant, we are having another baby" everyone cheered and congratulated us and then we ate.

It was a great day, our baby girl was christened and everyone knew that we were expecting another baby, everything was great.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Hey guys; I have decided to bring this story to an end; it's been great and it's been fun and I'm so glad I got to enjoy it with you. So as a thank you for being so awesome this chapter will be a time jump. Andy is now 6 months pregnant with their second and third babies and SG is going on a year and half. I have also included a look into their future. I really hope you enjoyed this journey I have thanks for all of your support. I will post again in the future if you all want me to. Thanks again, RBforever x**

The last few months have been tough; Andy has been dealing with twice the pain and twice the kicks. Our little rookies have been active day and night and they have been tiring Andy out.

Andy has been bedridden for the couple of months which means that Oliver had to give her time off; her blood pressure has been higher than normal and she's not a good patient.

Her doctor was worried about her blood pressure and the fact that she hasn't been putting on weight in the last month.

SG has been keeping her company while I've been at work; SG has been clinging to Andy ever since she started to show, I managed to get off work early today and I when I got home I heard Andy talking to SG.

"Now sweetie I know your Daddy has asked you to keep me company while he is at work; there's something you need to know, Mommy is having another baby which means you're going to be a big sister and I need you to help me with getting the baby diapers and blankets ok?"

I walked into our room; I spotted SG sitting beside Andy, I stared in awe of my baby girl; soon to be two girls and a boy. Andy and I are having twins, it was a shock when we found out. I sat down on the bed and watched as SG talked away to Andy until she realised I was home. Once she did she jumped on me and screamed "Daddy you home" I nodded.

Last month I decorated the nursery with help from Jerry and Oliver. When we shared the news that we were expecting twins and everyone gave us name suggestions. Mason and Sienna; they where top contenders for the twins. Other suggetions like Joshua and Jasmine and Darren and Katie where in the running too.

We loved all the names and Andy even tried them out when we went to our next scan; we even tried to get SG to say the names, just to get her used to them. She did her best to copy us saying the names and she said them as best as she could which was so cute.

With Samantha Grace being a year and a half she isn't using diapers as much anymore and she doesn't take a bottle either which is great, she's growing up so quickly and it's scary but we have two more on the way and she's helping Andy get the baby clothes ready.

She passes them to Andy who folds them and puts them away; they make a great team. I took her onto my lap and grabbed Andy's hand and we sat on the bed and chilled out.

It was the best thing we have done in a while; I can't complain, Andy is carrying two humans, she's amazing, I couldn't ask for a better wife and best friend. I've been planning to take Andy and SG to Oliver's cabin for the weekend for a small break.

It's the least I can do; I mean I love her and she's been so great dealing with the discovery of the twins and SG turning two in a couple of months we need some time away to ourselves to wait for the twins arrival.

 **7 years later**

Andy and I have three wonderful kids, Samantha Grace, Mason and Sienna; they are all in school now which is great. Everything is going great, Andy is now a detective and we are working side by side again and it's great. Our marriage is stronger than ever and I am the happiest man alive right now, Jerry and Traci are married and they adopted two kids last year, Dov and Chloe are engaged after a long wait and Oliver has found love again with an old school friend.

Everything at 15 is great and we have new rookies and everyone at 15 is great we have great lives and we can't complain.


End file.
